En mis sueños
by ina minina
Summary: ansiando volver a verla, esperaba cerrar sus ojos para reencontrarse con ella, ella pensando que lo mejor era que él no volviese, aunque su alma le rogaba a gritos que saliera de su zona de confort y lo buscara... UA VegetaxBulma
1. Chapter 1

hola! este es un UA, no daré muchos detalles porque si no se revelará toda la idea ajajaja es una idea en proceso

recuerdos en cursiva, pensamientos en "cursiva", letra normal presente.

espero que les guste C:

* * *

Deambuló por el planeta sin ninguna idea en mente, miró a su alrededor buscando algún insignificante ser que le pudiera hacer frente pero no hubo nada interesante. El ambiente era sumamente cálido, mucho más en que Vegetasei por lo que recordaba, y definitivamente mayor a la nave nodriza de Freezer.

Escuchó un carraspeo de su scouter, esperó unos segundos y escuchó un "beep" del dispositivo, de mala gana lo presionó y esperó.

-Príncipe Vegeta… el sector Este está despejado-se escuchó un chirrido-Lord Freezer pidió que volvamos al OIC-el Saiyayin no emitió sonido alguno de respuesta, el soldado por la otra línea esperó unos minutos-¿señor?

-… bien-musitó sin ganas, oyó como se cortaba la línea del aparato. Pestañeó pesado, no estaba herido por la recién conquista, pero si estaba cansado, había dormido muy poco, como empezaba a pasarle cada cierto tiempo.

Debía hacerse de ánimos para soportar a Freezer, el tirano intergaláctico que odiaba con lo más profundo de su ser, debía tolerarlo, estaba bajo sus órdenes desde hace unos veinte años, y lo único que pasaba por su mente era liquidarlo. Pero era débil, sumamente débil en comparación al lagarto o incluso para los soldados de confianza del emperador, ni pensar en hacerle frente a las fuerzas especiales Ginyu. Estaba solo en su venganza, o eso se decía, no pensaba en los dos restantes Saiyajins como sus compañeros, eran sus soldados a cargo, nada más.

Suspiró y se elevó por los cielos, emprendió vuelo a toda velocidad, el viento no chocaba contra su rostro, su ola de ki lo protegía, miró hacia abajo inspeccionando el planeta, el suelo normalmente violeta, color natural del planeta, estaba teñido de naranja por la sangre de los habitantes, derramada por la mayor parte del planeta, en algunos sectores se encontraban grandes llamaradas rojas mezcladas con amarillo y azul, había un silencio sepulcral en el lugar. En su mente se repitieron los aullidos de dolor de los lugareños, los gritos de excitación de sus "compañeros" y de él mismo, mientras los asesinaban sin piedad. Volvió su vista en frente y pudo encontrarse con un inmenso lago. Su respiración se detuvo.

El agua cristalina, en calma, abarcaba gran parte del planeta, y no había reparado en ella sino hasta ahora. Turquesa. Vivamente turquesa.

El líquido que admiraba con profundo pesar, lucía radiante por la luz de los soles de esa galaxia, entre tanto mar de sangre, se encontraba con ese océano. Esa masa de agua como ella. Ese mar que le recordaba tanto a ella.

 _Flash Back_

 _Presionaba sus pequeñitos dedos en los paneles con seguridad, y firmeza propia de él, vio a su padre platicar con un guardia, al momento que el hombre dirigió su mirada hacia él, volvió su vista a los botones._

 _Sintió como se acercaba el monarca, a paso firme, se detuvo fuera de la nave y habló._

 _-fíjate bien en las coordenadas que ingresas príncipe-fue lo único que dijo antes de alejarse. Eso le extrañó, creyó que no le diría nada, que lo dejaría ir simplemente._

 _Era su primera misión fuera de su planeta, estaba ansioso. Le habían encomendado ir al planeta 95 de su galaxia y purgarlo, iba solo. Era una misión exclusiva para el príncipe de los Saiyajins. A sus cinco años, él ya era más fuerte que muchos soldados adultos, era más fuerte que su mismo padre a su edad. Por lo que tenían puestas muchas esperanzas sobre su espalda._

 _La puerta se cerró, se acomodó en la única cabina de la nave individual, esperó en silencio, sin un ápice de nervios o grado de alteración, sintió como la nave comenzaba el despegue suavemente, pronto por la ventana de la puertecilla podía ver el espacio en su gran dimensión. Estaba extasiado, por fin demostraría lo fuerte que era, el luchar y aniquilar saibiamans no era ninguna proeza. El planeta al que se dirigía no tenía habitantes con gran poder de pelea, y tampoco tenía luna, se habían encargado de hacerle la misión ni muy fácil ni difícil. Él solo podría en contra de esos habitantes, pero de todas formas era un desafío sin hacer uso de su forma ozaru._

 _Era un viaje de dos días de ida y dos de regreso, y tres días en los que se dedicaría a purgar el planeta. Cerró sus ojos y activó el mecanismo de hibernación automática._

 _Sin saber si pudo dormir un poco, abrió sus ojos abruptamente por el movimiento que sacudió la nave, miró por la ventanilla somnoliento, abrió los ojos de par en par al ver la lluvia de meteoritos que amenazaban la nave, se suponía que no habrían problemas de ese calibre en su misión, todo se había estudiado con premeditación, "traición" fue lo primero que pasó por su cabeza, podrían haber boicoteado su viaje, miró el panel y sintió un frió recorrer su cuerpo. Las coordenadas no eran las del planeta 95, no fue traición, fue su propio error, al mirar a su padre, ingresó un digito mal y ahora todo estaba incierto._

 _No sabía cuánto tiempo de viaje llevaba, los nervios empezaron a recorrer su pequeño cuerpo, su cola se movió agitada, si lograba pasar los meteoritos, la nave lo llevaría a un planeta desconocido, que no estaba ingresado en sus registros espaciales, la nave no le daba mayor información sobre las coordenadas, cerró los ojos y esperó._

 _No quiso ver más por el ventanal, solo se impacientaría, sus pies se movían nerviosamente, escuchó un ruido de escape de aire, abrió sus ojos temeroso y pudo comprobar que la nave estaba siguiendo el protocolo establecido, ingresando el gas para despertarlo de la hibernación provocada, por lo que dedujo que no quedaban más de treinta minutos para el aterrizaje._

 _Vio por la ventana, extrañado y aliviado, comprobó que la lluvia de meteoritos ya había sido superada y que por lo que podía entender, la nave estaba bien. Miró a su destino, pero no vio nada._

 _¿Cómo se supone que iba a aterrizar en un planeta que no existía?_

 _No había más explicación que esa, por eso el registro no le arrojó ninguna información, esa coordenada no pertenecía a ningún planeta. Lo que no entendía era que, las naves estaban programadas a no detenerse hasta que tuvieran tierra firme para aterrizar, o si se quedasen sin combustible, miró el icono de la energía de la nave y estaba por la mitad, lo que correspondía a los dos días de viaje. Nuevamente el frío y los nervios se apoderaron del niño. No sabía que le deparaba el futuro, por más que trataba de mirar hacia el espacio no veía nada, pudo sentir como la nave comenzaba el aterrizaje, cerró sus ojos inconsciente del hecho mismo, su respiración se volvió agitada y su pulso se aceleró, en su vida se había encontrado más nervioso. ¿Ese era el fin para el príncipe de los Saiyajins? La raza más fuerte del universo..._

 _De pronto no oyó más ruido alguno, abrió los ojos lentamente, temiendo con que encontrarse, grandes fue su sorpresa. Si estaba en un planeta, pero ¿Cómo?_

 _Él mismo había visto que no había alguno, miró la coordenada del panel y salía comprobado con éxito el aterrizaje. Comenzó a dudar, podría ser un planeta de guerreros, donde tenían un mecanismo de defensa para invasiones… la puerta se abrió de repente, sentía miedo. Pero se repitió a sí mismo que no podía temer, él era el príncipe de lo Saiyajins, no debía haber espacio para el temor o duda._

 _Sintió como el calor del lugar invadía su nave, era un calor confortable, asomó sus manos enguantadas, afirmándose del contorno de la nave para salir, se decidió a salir demostrando su porte y gracia, digno del heredero al trono de Vegetasei. Pero no había nadie a quién impresionar, el planeta lucía demasiado pacífico para su gusto, la extensa vegetación se apreciaba por todo el entorno, el cielo era azul, un azul muy claro, jamás había visto un color tan limpio, si… esa era la palabra, todo en ese planeta era así, limpio. Miró a su alrededor, encendió su scouter para comprobar signos de vida, pero no se registró nada. Absolutamente nada. ¿Estaba solo? Entonces podría volver sin problemas a Vegetasei, pero la humillación caería en su espalda al no haber cumplido con su misión, por un simple error de digitación._

 _Se sentía frustrado, ¿Cómo el príncipe de los Saiyajins se equivocaba así en su primera misión? Era inaudito, se sentía humillado e indigno de su cargo. Una brisa ligera movió su negro cabello en forma de flama, apretó los puños con fuerza, no sabía que era peor, haberse equivocado en su primera misión o haber llegado a un planeta tan inmensamente pacífico._

 _-¿estás perdido enano?-abrió sus ojos perplejo, había escuchado una voz… pero él estaba solo en ese planeta, el scouter se lo había confirmado… se volteó sin mostrar un ápice de miedo, pero al hacerlo, la sorpresa invadió su infante rostro._

 _Era una hembra, una hembra más alta que él, por lo menos un metro más alta, pudo deducir que era mayor que él, miró directo a su rostro, un rostro redondo e infantil, pero no como el suyo, podía ver que era una mujer, pero no mayor como su madre, tenía ojos grandes y azules… un azul nuevo, como lo era todo para él en ese planeta. Su pelo era de un color extraño, jamás había visto ese color de pelo, ni siquiera en esclavos, su piel era blanca como la leche, sus brazos estaban detrás de su espalda, parada con altanería, llevaba unas ropas extrañas, mucha tela sin forma alguna para su poco conocimiento. No supo cuánto estuvo mirándola, pero cuando la vio fruncir las cejas, supo que se había demorado en contestar._

 _-te hice una pregunta enano-por el asombro de la primera impresión, no notó el cómo lo había nombrado, frunció su gesto furioso y alzó su mano en dirección al pecho de la mujer, lanzando una gran bola de energía, dando de lleno en el cuerpo de la chica._

 _Vio el cuerpo de la muchacha caer de espaldas, sonrió victorioso, sentía el olor de ropa quemada invadir su nariz, estando así de pie, pudo comprobar el cuerpo de la chica en el suelo, definitivamente era más alta que él, cuando se acercó rodeando el cuerpo femenino, se quedó estoico observándola, reparó en el impacto de su golpe en el cuerpo de la chica, un rubor invadió sus mejillas regordetas al notar que podía ver el nacimiento de los senos de la muchacha, no lucían quemados como la ropa, se veían más blancos aún que la cara de la hembra, estaba con los ojos cerrados en el piso, sus pestañas eran largas y encrespadas, sus labios rosados ligeramente abiertos, y su pelo revuelto por todo el suelo, reparó nuevamente en la zona y comprendió, era imposible que estuviese muerta si la zona no estaba dañada. Volvió a mirar el rostro de la mujer y sintió el cuerpo helarse lentamente. La mujer lo miraba atenta, estudiaba su rostro cuidadosamente, sonreía. Pero esa sonrisa solo le provocó miedo al muchacho._

 _Fin del Flash Back_

Abrió sus ojos como si se hubiera trasladado a esa época, como si al abrirlos la vería a ahí, junto a él. Siempre se preguntó si eso fue real, si el tiempo el que convivió con ella fue real, si ella fue real.

Detuvo su vuelo y aterrizó en un sector de tierra ensangrentada, sacó el control de la nave y presionó un botón, se quedó ahí parado mirando el mar que lo rodeaba unos minutos, hasta que su transporte espacial llegó a su lado.

Una vez en la Organización Interplanetaria de Comercio, fue a su habitación y se duchó rápido, el mismo Freezer había pedido su presencia, no le era extraño, al lagarto le gustaba ver a su mascota favorita. Porque eso sentía que era, una mascota con favoritismo, para su suerte o desgracia, sin ese favoritismo, hubiera muerto hace mucho tiempo en aquel lugar.

Se colocó su armadura de siempre y salió de su cuarto, en el camino se encontró con el resto de Saiyajins que habían en la nave. Solo dos.

-príncipe-saludó Nappa, su guardia personal desde que tenía conciencia, pasó mucho más tiempo con el grandote que con sus propios padres. Vio a Raditz llegar junto a él, y reverenciarlo al igual que su guardia, era costumbre de ellos conservar el protocolo de su planeta, al ser el príncipe de Vegetasei, ambos Saiyajins mostraban respeto y honor al seguirlo sin protesta alguna, a veces consideraba innecesario el asunto, ya no tenían con quién demostrar el protocolo, no había nadie de los suyos que hiciera valerlo.

-dimos un informe al soldado Zarbon, no sé porque Freezer quiere vernos de todos modos-hablo con molestia el tercera clase

-calla… si alguien te oye hablar así, te puede ir mal-lo regañó el grandulón, ante los dichos del Saiyajins más viejo, Raditz suspiró resignado, sabía que era cierto, no podían darse el lujo de perecer en ese lugar, debían encontrar la forma de salir de las garras del lagarto. No porque no les gustara lo que hicieran, simplemente porque ya estaban hartos de seguir las órdenes y pocas recompensas de parte del tirano. O eso pensaba el chico de cabello largo y puntudo.

Notaron a su príncipe más silencioso que de costumbre, no quisieron preguntar, lo conocían un poco para saber que algo lo estaba atormentando, supusieron que se debía al hecho de tener que rendirle cuentas a Freezer, si ellos odiaban al emperador, Vegeta lo aborrecía con toda su alma y orgullo de Saiyajins, y deseaba verlo muerto con todas sus fuerzas. Era su único anhelo, o eso creían ellos.

Caminaron por el pasillo en silencio hasta encontrarse con el salón de comandos del emperador, entraron y se arrodillaron saludándolo, Freezer volteó a verlos en su mismo lugar, girándose en su silla elevada a unos cuantos centímetros del suelo, los tres Saiyajins se pararon y lo observaron fijamente, en el rostro del lagarto lucía una molesta sonrisa.

-mis monos favoritos-pronuncio con su afeminada voz-supe por Zarbon que su misión fue un éxito-lo vieron aplaudir tres veces, más que enorgullecerlos, solo los aterrorizó verlo tan condescendiente.

No supieron que responder, si eso realmente era un halago, no podrían identificarlo, antes que siguieran pensando, el emperador volvió a hablar.

-lo han hecho muy bien monitos… creo que se merecen unas vacaciones-el corazón del príncipe se detuvo ¿vacaciones? Vacaciones definitivas… los iba a asesinar, fue la primera idea que arrasó por la mente del más joven de los Saiyajin-si… diviértanse mis monitos… les daré una semana, tienen permiso para tomar alguna nave-dijo sacudiendo su cola contra el piso, los ojos de los tres Saiyajin lo miraron estupefactos, sin saber que decir, dos de ellos se quedaron viendo al príncipe, para saber que decir o cómo actuar.

Vieron al más joven de ellos reverenciar al lagarto sin decir palabra alguna, y lo imitaron al instante, Freezer sonrió y se dio la vuelta saliendo de la sala, dejando atónitos a los tres sujetos en la sala.

-¿eso fue en serio?-habló Raditz, rompiendo el silencio entre los tres.

-no lo sé… ¿será una trampa?-interrogó el grandulón, al no escuchar respuesta u opinión alguna del príncipe, se quedaron un rato estudiando su rostro impasible, Vegeta empezó a caminar dejándolos atrás, sin tiempo de reaccionar, lo siguieron torpemente, aun estudiando su reacción-¿príncipe?-el aludido giró para ver a su guardia-¿Qué hará?

-no oíste a Freezer… me tomaré unas vacaciones-afirmó el joven, dejando sorprendidos a ambos Saiyajins, adelantó el paso para deshacerse de la presencia de sus "compañeros".

Le pareció escuchar que le decían alguna cosa, más no les prestó atención, volvió a su cuarto sin meditar más lo recién acontecido, si Freezer quisiera deshacerse de ellos, simplemente lo haría, sin tener que inventar una absurda excusa de vacaciones, se acostó en su dura cama y posicionó sus manos detrás de su cabeza, descansando… cerró sus ojos para encontrarse nuevamente con ella.

 _Flash Back_

 _-que grosero enano-abrió sus ojos de par en par, la vio incorporarse hasta sentarse en el mismo lugar, una mano de ella se dirigió a la prenda quemada y trató de acomodarla, tapándose el busto recién expuesto, la miraba atónito, absorto en la idea de cómo pudo sobrevivir a tal ataque, estaba seguro que ella era una mujer débil, el scouter ni siquiera marcó nivel de pelea-¿estás perdido?-su voz era chillona, no grave y ronca, más bien aguda, frunció el entrecejo aun perplejo por la situación._

 _-¿no me responderás?-ahora fue la mujer quién frunció las cejas molesta-ah… no sabes hablar ¿verdad? Eres un bebé aún-musitó la hembra mirándolo directo a los ojos, sus ébanos se encontraron con los oceánicos de ella, se perdió en la profunda y misteriosa mirada de la hembra, era como un profundo mar lleno de secreto-ven conmigo enano-la vio sonreírle y pudo recién percatarse que estaba actuando como un idiota._

 _-¡no soy un bebé!-gritó el niño molesto, con asombro la chica lo miró divertida_

 _-así que hablas-resonó en sus tímpanos una carcajada cantada, vio cómo se paraba del lugar, y sacudía sus ropajes, los que pareciera que llevaba bastantes encima-ven-su suave mano rodeó la pequeña manita del niño, sorprendido le quito su mano ante el contacto, extraño para él_

 _-¡déjame! ¡no me toques!-vociferó enojado el pequeño príncipe-¿acaso no sabes quién soy?-gritó fulminándola con la mirada_

 _-claro que lo sé-afirmó la mujer, el rostro del niño se calmó y la miró expectante a su respuesta-eres un enano y estás perdido… vamos te llevaré a mi casa-enrojeció de rabia ante tal respuesta, cuando vio la mano de ella acercarse a su cuerpo, la golpeó con la mayor fuerza que pudo, solo logró que la chica corriera su mano a tiempo, antes que siquiera alcanzara a golpearla-no vuelvas a hacer eso mocoso-la voz de la mujer sufrió un rotundo cambio, de aguda pasó a más seria e incluso terrorífica, sus grandes ojos lo miraron fríamente, volvió a sentir miedo, tragó fuerte y supo que estaba en peligro junto a ella._

 _-¿quién… quién eres?-musitó lleno de temor, no sabía quién era ella, pero estaba seguro que no era normal, debía ser un guerrero, porque no encontraba explicación alguna a esos reflejos, y anteriormente a su ataque en vano, que solo quemó su ropa, nunca había temido ante alguien, no hasta ese momento, sabía si alguien era más fuerte que él, pero esa mujer, que lo miraba fríamente, no sabía que podía hacer ni de que era capaz-dame tu mano-ordenó la mujer, su cuerpo tembló, no sabía qué hacer, ¿debía obedecer?, pestañeo y volvió a observarla, pero esa mirada gélida como un témpano ya se había ido, dando paso a su postura anterior-no te haré nada enano-habló con un tono más ¿dulce? Jamás le habían hablado así._

 _-no te tengo miedo-respondió en contra de sus instintos el pequeño, el rostro de la joven se llenó de vida y sonrió burlonamente, ella insistió en tomar su mano y él volvió a quitársela-no me toques-dijo serio_

 _-aaah… ¿nunca le habías dado la mano a una chica?-el rostro del niño se tornó rojo, él impedía su tacto porque no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de manifestaciones corporales, nada más, pero lo que sugería la molesta hembra lo avergonzó, y no sabía porque, la chica al ver la reacción del niño, acercó su mano a su cara tapando su delicada boca, y la escuchó reír, vio como la manga de la tela bajaba por su antebrazo, mostrando su extremidad igual de nívea que sus senos-vamos… no te pasará nada por tomar mi mano-esta vez no pudo ver cuando ella se acercó, sintió que tomaba su mano con fuerza._

 _-no te atreverías a hacerme nada-despreció el niño, mientras empezaban a caminar tomados de la mano, el príncipe la observaba a hurtadilla, tenía un perfil fino, nariz respingada y labios sobresalientes, era muy diferente a cualquier especie femenina que haya visto a sus cinco años, se preguntó quién era, que era, que edad tenía, como se llamaba, que hacía ahí, que le haría, pero no dijo nada._

 _-claro claro-musitó sin darle importancia a los reclamos del niño, se sentía humillado, no pudo hacerle ningún daño a la mujer, y ahora estaba siendo capturado por ella, se dijo así mismo que ella era mayor que él, tenía más experiencia, trató de consolar su orgullo con eso-¿qué edad tienes enano?_

 _-… cinco-no supo porque le respondió, pensó en el fondo, que si él le daba información, también recibiría de ella._

 _-aah… y ¿Qué hace un bebé en un planeta tan lejos y solo?-se sintió encolerizado de rabia, ¿Cómo osaba en despreciarlo así? ¡Él no era un bebé!_

 _-¡no soy un bebé bruja!-gritó molesto, el rostro de la chica lo miró como si nada, como si no la hubiera insultado, por un momento esperó que volviera esa faceta que había presenciado, esa faceta fría y que tanto miedo le había provocado._

 _-para mí si lo eres…-se detuvo y se agachó quedando de frente a él, sus miradas perdidas en la del otro, lo próximo que sintió fueron los largos y cálidos dedos de la chica sobre sus mejillas-¡pero mira que bebé tan tierno!-dijo mientras le apretaba suavemente los mofletes del niño._

 _Fin del Flash Back_

Casi sintió los delicados dedos de la mujer en su cara, sonrió y cerró sus ojos entregándose al sueño, sabiendo que la vería nuevamente en su mente. Como solía verla desde hace doce años.

* * *

háganme saber si quieren que siga o algo, alguna falla o duda :3


	2. Chapter 2

_Aun le costaba creer el atrevimiento de aquella hembra, seguían tomados de la mano, lo guiaba por un bosque frondoso, con árboles altos y llenos de vida, de vez en cuando la miraba por el rabillo del ojo, y siempre lucía igual, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, más que una débil sonrisa en sus labios._

 _No sabía si debía temer o no, ella era extraña, no parecía fuerte, pero era rápida y había recibido su ataque sin rasguño siquiera, sintió el paso de la muchacha detenerse, miró al frente y vio una casa pequeña, simple, rodeada de un jardín de flores de todos los colores._

 _-¿esa es tu casa mujer?-preguntó tratando de sonar lo más indiferente posible._

 _-¿mujer? mmm si, esa es mi casa enano-por un momento creyó que le diría su nombre, esperó paciente y esperanzado, pero no fue así. Sintió como lo jaló hacia la residencia. El aroma a flores, hierbas y tierra, inundó la sensible nariz del niño, no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de desagrado, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de olores._

 _Una vez dentro, el aroma dulce invadió todo el lugar, no tenía muebles en la entrada, ni cuadros, ni nada. La chica soltó la mano del pequeño príncipe y caminó por su casa._

 _-ven… debes tener hambre enano-se volteó y le sonrió dulcemente-sígueme a la cocina._

 _-no me órdenes-gruñó el príncipe, ante su respuesta, la fémina se volteó un poco sorprendida, se acercó a él, y bajó nuevamente hasta su altura, creyó que le pellizcaría otra vez las mejillas, por lo que se puso alerta._

 _-aquí no eres un príncipe enano-no pudo evitar abrir los ojos sorprendido, ¿Cómo supo que era un príncipe?-eres mi enano y te comportarás como tal ¿bien?_

 _-¡yo no soy tú enano! ¡No soy enano mujer tonta!-ya no podía aguantar el enojo, esa chica lo desesperaba, la conoció hace no más de treinta minutos y ya lo había sacado de quicio ¿Qué se creía esa tipa?_

 _-¿eres más alto que yo?-preguntó con inocencia, ante ello, el niño no pudo vociferar una respuesta, solo soltó unos balbuceos sin sentido-entonces eres enano_

 _-¡pero eso es porque soy menor que tú vieja bruja!-le gritó molesto_

 _-no soy vieja tonto-le dio un golpe en la cabeza, uno suave, pero que de todos modos molestó al pequeñín, antes que protestara, vio como la chica se acercaba a su cola y la desenrollaba de su cintura, se ruborizó al instante-eres mi enano-volvió a repetir, mientras lo miraba a los ojos, no podía identificar que decían sus ojos, tan misteriosos… nunca en su vida había querido leer mentes, pero en ese momento, junto a aquella chica, lo deseaba-que linda colita-musitó mientras se la acariciaba, el ardor de su rostro lo dejó consternado, no podía permitir que ella lo tocara, con un movimiento en seco, sacó su cola de las delicadas manos de la chica._

 _-no me toques-dijo con furia en su voz-si aprecias tu vida, no vuelvas a hacer eso ¿entendiste vieja bruja?-la hembra en frente de él frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca en sus labios, y en el siguiente segundo, sintió como los dedos de ella apretaban fuerte sus mejillas._

 _-no vuelvas a llamarme vieja-dijo con sus labios comprimidos, haciendo que su tono de voz sonara infantil, como si hiciera un puchero-y tocaré lo que quiera enano-dijo alegremente, mientras soltaba sus mejillas y lo abrazaba con fuerza, acercándolo a su cuerpo, el niño sorprendido por el contacto, intentó separar el abrazo, pero la chica lo acercó aún más hundiéndolo entre su pecho, sintió su infantil rostro acalorado, sentía la sangre subirle al rostro al sentir los blandos montes entre su rostro-y cada vez que me insultes recibirás un abrazo fuerte y amoroso ¿te gusta la idea?- preguntó mientras separaba el abrazo sin soltar su cuerpo, vio el rostro del pequeño completamente rojo-jajajaja eres adorable-rió mientras lo soltaba y le daba la espalda._

 _Ni siquiera su madre lo había abrazado, en su especie esas muestras de afecto eran mal vistas, denostaban lo débiles que eran, le costaba creer que él, el príncipe de los sayajin, se dejara tratar así por una hembra que recién conocía._

 _-niñoooooo-gritó la molesta chica_

 _-deja de gritar escandalosa-trató de reponer la calma, vio a la chica salir de una habitación y mirarlo con reproche-decir que eres escandalosa no es un insulto, así que olvida lo que piensas hacer-regañó a la hembra, al ver el rostro sonriente de la chica, se sintió extrañado, hizo un gesto con su mano para que la siguiera._

 _Entró a un cuarto con una mesa en el centro, la que estaba repleta de comida, se veía delicioso, en el suelo habían dos cojines que supuso usaba la chica para sentarse, sin pensar siquiera si era seguro comer, se sentó junto a la chica y comenzó a devorar sin perder un minuto más._

 _-sabía que eras comilón-se burló la chica_

 _-¿Por qué creías eso?-preguntó interesado_

 _-eres un monito al fin y al cabo-habló mientras miraba al techo y se echaba una frutilla a la boca_

 _-¡Saiyajin mujer tonta! No soy ningún mono-gritó enfurecido, la chica se giró hacia a él conmocionada por el grito, vio su mejilla abultada por la fruta en su boca, que aún mascaba, la vio acercarse rápidamente, cortando la distancia entre ellos y lo volvió a abrazar fuerte, hundiendo su rostro en su busto nuevamente-no me dejas respirar-balbuceo el pequeño-yaaaaa sueltaaaamee-protestaba con sus mejillas ardiendo_

 _-te soltaré si prometes no llamarme tonta otra vez-dijo calmada la chica_

 _-… bien! Suéltame-gritó el niño, la chica lo soltó al instante._

 _-es una promesa ¿eh? Si la rompes te daré un beso-el chico se escandalizó al oírla, ¿es que acaso estaba loca?_

 _-estás lo-antes de terminar la chica lo besó fugazmente en la mejilla y volvió a su puesto- ¿y ahora porque?-gruñó nervioso y acalorado por tanta muestra de afecto_

 _-me ibas a decir loca y para la próxima será más largo-sonrió victoriosa_

 _-¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Por qué tanto toqueteo?-preguntó indignado_

 _-si te gustaran no te molestaría así-confesó la niña-no… la verdad igual te acosaría-terminó diciendo mientras posaba su dedo índice en sus labios, meditando._

 _Habría preferido estar en un inhóspito planeta, con guerreros, que lo esclavizaran, antes que estar con aquella mujer, se sentía humillado, esa chica hacía lo que quería con él, debía irse, ya no podía pensar en lo indignante que sería llegar a Vegetasei, solo quería marcharse._

 _-de todas maneras no habrá próxima… ya me iré-dijo entre gruñidos el niño, no pudo ver el triste rostro de la chica en respuesta._

 _-… ¿tienes que hacer? ¿Por qué no te quedas?-voleó a verla, lucía nerviosa, jugaba con unas frutas._

 _-no tengo tiempo para estupideces, tengo una misión-dijo mientras se levantaba, dejándola sola._

 _Salió de esa casa a paso rápido, volvió hasta su nave sin mirar atrás, sin querer pensar en lo que acababa de pasar, abrió la puertecilla de su nave y se introdujo en ella, intentó encenderla pero esta no respondió, no mostraba ninguna señal, lucía como inactiva. Empezó a impacientarse, ¿Qué rayos le pasaba si no estaba dañada?, tenía combustible y los meteoritos no la habían golpeado._

 _-creo que no te podrás marchar ¿eh?-escuchó la voz de la chica fuera de la nave, salió rápidamente pero no la vio por ningún lado-puedes quedarte en mi casa enano-miró hasta la dirección en donde se escuchaba su voz, la encontró sentada en una rama de un árbol, con una pierna al aire y la otra doblada, su espalda apoyada en el tronco, los ropajes cubrían muy poco de sus muslos._

 _-¿Qué rayos quieres bruja?-preguntó irritado-¿Qué le hiciste a mi nave?-el rostro de la chica no se inmutó, vio su cuerpo caer de lado sin destreza alguna, por un momento se asustó de que le pasara algo, contuvo la respiración cuando la vio caer al suelo, el cuerpo de la chica empezó a arrastrarse por el pasto hasta llegar a metros de distancia a él._

 _-yo no hice nada-dijo fingiendo inocencia, actuaba como una niña… él era incluso más maduro que ella y tenía solo cinco años, asustado vio que la chica no tenía raspón alguno en su cuerpo, si se arrastraba era porque quería hacerlo, tenía la cabeza hecha un lío, nunca se había sentido tan estresado en su corta vida, esa chica lo iba a terminar matando, de eso estaba seguro._

 _-¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido?-interrogó, esa chica lo estaba inquietando, era muy misteriosa y no sabía nada de ella, se había mostrado muy amable y gentil ofreciendo su casa y dándole comida, afecto que no pidió ni quería, ¿Qué quería esa mujer?_

 _-venía detrás de ti_

 _-mientes-el rostro de la niña no mostraba ninguna reacción-no estabas siguiéndome._

 _-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó aún en el suelo_

 _-soy el príncipe de los Saiyajin ¡a mí no me engañas!-gritó con orgullo_

 _-claro claro-respondió sin sorprenderse-puedes quedarte hasta que tu nave se arregle-sonrió_

 _-eres insoportable ¿lo sabías?-la chica le sonrió nuevamente, pero esta vez, sus ojos reflejaban alegría, la vio hermosa, sintió su rostro arder nuevamente, la chica se paró del suelo y sacudió sus ropas._

 _-igual te gusto-aseguró la mujer, el corazón del niño casi sale de su pecho al escucharla, la miró abriendo los ojos de par en par, carraspeo la garganta._

 _-¡estás loca!-le gritó-¿Cómo me vas a gustar mujer?-se defendió indignado-¡eres mucho más vieja que yo!-la vio enojarse por lo último-y y y nos acabamos de conocer ¡y no me interesan las hembras!-terminó gritando aún más._

 _-cuando te gusten… ¿me buscarás?-preguntó inocente, sorprendido el príncipe se volteó de espaldas a ella, para calmarse, inhalaba y exhalaba con rapidez, esa chica lo iba a volver loco, era todo lo que jamás creyó conocer._

 _-no seas idiota-sintió los brazos de la chica sobre su cuerpo, envolviéndolo al instante, contuvo la respiración e intentó calmar su pequeño cuerpo, no estaba acostumbrado al contacto, y esa mujer lo había tocado más que cualquiera en su corta vida._

 _-sé que lo harás… me buscarás._

 _Fin del Flas Back_

No la buscó. Cuando empezó a sentir atracción por el género femenino no la buscó, no porque no quisiera, no podía.

Para ese entonces estaba bajo el mando de Freezer, debía acatar todas las órdenes del emperador, no había tiempo para buscarla.

No tenía tiempo para saber de ella, solo podía preguntarse si seguía viva, si estaba donde mismo, si lo reconocería, si se acordaría de él, si seguía pensando que él era suyo… ya no era un niño. A veces se imaginaba viviendo todo aquello pero como un adulto, se sentía desquiciado, pervirtiendo esos bellos recuerdos. Pero le era inevitable, cuantas veces durmió con ella obligado, porque, en ese tiempo que estuvo con ella, siempre debía hacer lo que quería la mujer, era como una especie de tirana, una adorable y escandalosa tirana. Feliz se dejaba gobernar por ella.

En el tiempo que estuvo viviendo con ella, fue como un escape de su realidad, todo lo que una vez se le enseñó, con ella no fue necesario, no peleo, no mato, no gobernó su planeta, estuvo como sirviente de aquella mujer, sí, porque eso consideraba que fue, aquella loca intrépida hembra lo dominó por completo, lo obligaba a acostarse con ella, siempre lo abrazaba, y muchas veces se metió en su bañera.

En ese tiempo solo se escandalizó por lo molesta que le resultaba, le quitaba su privacidad, con los días que pasaron, terminó por resignarse, no tenía caso pelear con ella, siempre ganaba. La vio desnuda en reiteradas ocasiones, era una chica desinhibida, mostraba su cuerpo como si fuera lo más normal, lo ponía incomodo, todas sus actitudes lo ponían sumamente incomodo, era una hembra tan diferente a todo lo que él conocía y conoció. La recordaba siempre, cada cierto tiempo soñaba con ella, con ese tiempo.

Odiaba soñar con ella, despertar y no verla ahí lo hacía sentir solo. A veces se sentía como un loco al pensar en ella, porque… ni siquiera podía comprobar que eso fuera cierto.

Tenía sueños y recuerdos, pero a veces se cuestionaba si eran reales, si no los había inventado, porque estaba eso… los hechos.

Vivió con ella meses… no supo exactamente cuántos, cuando le dijo que debía irse, ella le sonrió y le dijo que se cuidara, pero que no volviera.

Aunque eso le deprimió, ignoro ese sentimiento por completo, y ella lo dejó marcharse con una sonrisa en su rostro. Cuando salió de la atmosfera, y se dirigió a su planeta natal, creyó que lo castigarían, que incluso le quitarían su título, pero no fue así, ¿Por qué le quitarían su título por desaparecer cuatro días?...

Era eso lo que le hacía pensar que todo fue mentira, una ilusión, un sueño, algo que su mente inventó. Solo desapareció cuatro días… el tiempo de viaje de ida y vuelta. Pero su mente y recuerdos le decían que estuvo meses en ese planeta, con esa mujer.

Dejó de pensar en ella por lo mismo, los hechos hablaban por si solos, no podía debatirlos, se sentía un loco pensando en ello. Recordando algo que no pasó, soñando con alguien que no existió.

Sintiéndose acompañado por un recuerdo falso. Sin embargo, estaba ahí, su mente distorsionada insistía en recordarla, insistía en sacarla a colación cada vez que estaba solo.

Se volvió enfermizo recordarla cuando ya era un hombre, sus memorias hacían reaccionar su cuerpo, creyó vivir con ese fantasma siendo un niño, acordarse siendo un hombre, hacía las cosas muy diferentes, antes terminaba pensando si ello había sido real, después, cuando su sexualidad había despertado, se sentía un enfermo mental recurriendo a ella para su propio placer. Inventándose escenas con él siendo adulto.

Sentía que perdía la cordura, ¿quién iba a pensar que el príncipe de los Saiyajin estaba obsesionado con una mujer imaginaria?, se reía de sí mismo ante sus pensamientos, después de maldecirse, de culparse, de aborrecerse, se burlaba. La situación ya parecía broma.

Jamás habló de ella con nadie, intentó investigar muchas veces sobre su planeta, pero no existía. Ni en los registros de su antiguo planeta, ni en los de Freezer. Las coordenadas que ingresó aquella vez no arrojaban a ningún planeta. Esos números los había aprendido de memoria. Jamás los olvidaría, como todo lo que se trataba de ella.

Aunque toda la evidencia corroboraba que estaba loco, no dejaba de creer que era real, y no creía tener nada para convencerse, para decirse así mismo que no lo había inventado. Que ella era real, que ella lo quiso. Que ella lo cuidó.

Estaba detestando la idea de tener vacaciones, sin nada que hacer tendría más tiempo para sentirse miserable. Eso no era sano, había dicho a sus soldados Saiyajin que saldría, pero ¿A dónde iría? No tenía donde ir… ¿o sí?

Podía averiguarlo… ahora tenía tiempo, ahora podía verificar si ese planeta existía, si ella existió, si ella… si ella todavía estaba ahí.

No lo pensó más y dio aviso al encargado de las naves que tomaría una y saldría, como el emperador había dado permiso a los Saiyas para salir a relajarse, no le pusieron problema alguno.

Ingresó las coordenadas y esperó paciente para ver qué información arrojaba, después de unos minutos, comprobó que en unos tres días llegaría a su destino, sonrió triunfante, en caso de que no existiera, se demoraría otros tres días en volver y así, no tendría mayores inconvenientes en OIC.

Programó el control de hibernación para que lo despertara cuarenta minutos antes de llegar, cerró los ojos y se dejó dormir por el gas somnífero.

 _Flash Back_

 _Ya estaba harto de esa mujer, no lo dejaba solo nunca y para variar, siempre molestándolo o tocándolo, estaba hastiado._

 _A pesar del tiempo que vivían juntos, no preguntó su nombre, aunque moría de ganas, siempre intentó mantener su estampa de príncipe orgulloso, por lo poco que pudo analizar de la chica, era astuta, no se le escapaba detalle alguno, sentía que jugaba con él, con su mente._

 _Jamás vio algún otro ser viviente, eso lo perturbaba, nunca la vio cocinar, sin embargo siempre había comida suficiente para ambos, preparada y servida, la muchacha no hacía nada productivo durante el día, todos los días eran así, peleas porque lo dejara en paz, que no lo tocara, insultos por parte de él, y cariños por parte de ella._

 _Nunca más volvió a ver esa faceta fría, siempre estaba alegre, y los días en ese planeta eran iguales a ella, cálidos y tranquilos, siempre soleado y agradable._

 _Ella se dedicaba a jugar con cualquier cosa, era como convivir con una niña de cuatro años, o eso creía, nunca vio a otro niño que no sea saiyajin, pero sabía que la crianza era diferente, ellos se comportaban como guerreros, no como niños, ella… ella se comportaba como una niña, pero no lo era, su cuerpo no era de una niña, pero ella actuaba como tal, perseguía bichos, saltaba piedras, a veces le pedía que jugaran juntos, cosa que él se negaba rotundamente. La veía imaginar situaciones riesgosas, como que la perseguía un monstruo, o que caminaba por una cuerda floja, situaciones infantiles._

 _Él no sabía nada de ella, en cambio, ella parecía saber todo de él, sabía que era el heredero de Vegetasei, ya sabía su edad y porque estaba ahí. Pero él, no sabía en qué planeta estaba, no sabía cómo se llamaba, que edad tenía, que hacía ahí, quien era o que era, porque su especie no la conocía, porque no habían registros de ese lugar, porque estaba sola en ese planeta… no sabía nada de ella. Y eso lo fastidiaba._

 _Ella jamás hablaba de ella, solo vivía el día a día, y su día a día se enfocaba en sacarlo de quicio, incluso en las noches… siempre se colaba en su cama, primero eran peleas por ello, pero no sacaba nada, ella se salía con la suya todo el tiempo, se resignó a compartir su espacio incluso por las noches, lo buscaba y lo abrazaba y dormía junto a él toda la noche, después, con el tiempo, él también respondía esos abrazos, pero solo una vez que ella se dormía, le costaba admitir que le empezaban a agradar esos contactos._

 _Intentó negar que se sentía cómodo con ella, decidió que eso no podía seguir así, debía irse y una noche se lo dijo a ella._

 _El rostro de la chica le reflejó una sonrisa, pero sus ojos se veían tristes. Esa noche se acostaron en silencio, sin peleas, ni nada… un ruido por la madrugada lo hizo despertar, era agua, agua que caía, estaba lloviendo, en todo el tiempo que estuvo en ese lugar, jamás llovió, y ahora llovía a cantaros. No lo podía creer, por primera vez variaba el clima, sintió a la chica moverse entre las cobijas, daba pequeños saltos y se encogía a ratos._

 _Se rió mentalmente pensando que le temía a las tormentas, hasta que la escuchó quejarse. Estaba llorando, lloraba en silencio. Quiso preguntarle qué le pasaba, pero su orgullo no se lo permitió._

 _Se sentía mal, jamás la vio triste, y ahora parecía que ella y el planeta lo estaban, no dejaban de llorar. Se acercó a su cuerpo y la abrazó por detrás, apretó fuerte su agarre cuando la chica dejó de llorar, ella se volteó y lo abrazó._

 _Se quedaron así, ambos abrazados y despiertos, le acarició el cabello consolándola, hasta que se durmió._

 _Al día siguiente estaba nublado y con niebla, caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la nave del chico._

 _Abrió la puerta y esta vez sí respondió el aparato, se encendió y comprobó que todo estaba en orden. Salió un momento para despedirse de la chica, la vio de pie, con esas ropas extrañas que cambiaba todos los días, de todos los colores y con diferentes diseños, con mangas anchas y largas, que no servían para luchar, solo eran estorbosas._

 _Ella le sonreía, pero sus ojos estaban melancólicos._

 _-cuídate príncipe enano-le sonrió, el niño no mostró expresión alguna, su cuerpo no respondía, no quería irse, pero su mente lo obligaba a entrar en razón-promete que te cuidarás-hablo calmada_

 _-que promesa más absurda-se burló, ella se acercó y agachó a su altura, besó su frente y le acarició la mejilla-¿nunca dejarás de ser tan fastidiosa?_

 _-jamás-le sonrió-cuídate…. Y no vuelvas-musitó despacio, el chico se sintió confundido, se separó de ella y caminó sin voltear a verla, se subió a su nave y partió. No quiso verla. Antes de que su nave saliera de la atmosfera, vio como unas gotas de agua la golpeaban, volvía a llover…. Quizás había empezado el invierno en ese extraño planeta._

 _Cerró sus ojos y se entregó al sueño inducido._

 _Fin del Flash Back_

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, el gas para despertarlo estaba esparcido por toda la minúscula nave, miró por la ventana y comprobó que no había nada, pero que en el panel salía que estaba por aterrizar.

No sabía si aquello era bueno o malo, la primera vez fue así. Sintió su cuerpo ansioso, estaba nervioso de verla otra vez. Quería convencerse de que sería así. Que ella estaría ahí…

¿Cómo estaría ahora? Tendría unos 37 años aproximadamente, ¿ahora si se dejaría llamar vieja? No pudo evitar sonreír ante eso.

¿Y si estaba casada y tenía hijos?... esa idea se coló en su pecho y la inquietud lo invadió.

Debía calmarse, no podía esperar que ella estuviera ahí para él, la principal idea de ir a ese lugar, era comprobar que no estaba loco. Si ese planeta existía, podía asegurarse que todo lo que vivió cuando tenía cinco años fue real. Pero no podía negar que esperaba encontrarla sola, en esos doce años había crecido un profundo deseo por ella, y su orgullo de hombre, insistía en dar un paso más allá con esa misteriosa mujer.

La esférica nave inició el aterrizaje y esta vez no quiso perderse segundo alguno, estuvo atento al ingresar en la atmosfera de aquel extraño planeta, pero lo que vio lo dejó extrañado. Había una profunda capa de nubes negras, de tormenta pudo deducir, llovía con intensidad, cuando la nave tocó tierra firme, salió rápidamente.

El ambiente lucía abandonado, no era como lo que recordaba, se sentía satisfecho por comprobar que sí existía ese planeta, pero era totalmente diferente, estaba atravesando un profundo invierno, los árboles se veían sin hojas y escuálidos, sin vida, el agua caía torrencialmente, mojando su escultural cuerpo y empapando su cabello, que a pesar de todo lucía en su lugar, desafiando la ley de gravedad.

Encendió su scouter y nuevamente no registró ningún poder de pelea ni ser viviente. Elevó su ki y voló a suficiente altura para observar con detalle el lugar en que se encontraba.

Recorrió un par de minutos, observando, intentando buscar alguna señal de vida, algún signo de que ella estaba ahí. Pudo reconocer la pradera en que antes estaba la casa de ella.

Pero, ahora no había nada. Era como si nunca hubiera existido una casa en ese terreno. Cerró sus puños con fuerza, no podía entender, si el planeta existía ¿Por qué ella no? Quizás se había ido…

Dio la vuelta lentamente, pretendiendo alejarse paulatinamente, se sentía abrumado, más confuso que antes, miraba el suelo mojado con pesar, eso no era lo que él quería encontrar, siempre tuvo presente que podía hallar cualquier cosa, pero no quería asumirlo, no quería asumir que no la volvería a ver.

-te dije que no volvieras enano-detuvo el paso al instante, su corazón latió con fuerza, era su voz… volteó lentamente, temiendo que aquello fuera producto de su imaginación, la lluvia caía torrencialmente le dificultaba la vista, al darse la vuelta, ahí estaba ella.

Pero quedó más sorprendido aún.


	3. Chapter 3

gracias por sus comentarios c: está será una historia cortita pero bonita :3 ajajaj

* * *

Debajo de esa torrencial lluvia, podía ver el cuerpo de la mujer misteriosa, su cabello resaltaba entre el entorno gris, podía ver que el paso del tiempo lo había hecho crecer bastante. Apenas distinguía la ropa que usaba por la fuerte temporal.

Caminó hasta llegar cerca de ella, su corazón latía con fuerza, ¡ella estaba de pie junto a él! ¡Ella era real! La lluvia amainó despacio, podía ver sus rasgos faciales, y no pudo evitar abrir la boca por la sorpresa… lo único que había cambiado en ella era su cabello que había crecido… su rostro no aparentaba haber sufrido por el paso del tiempo, ahora que la observaba, parecía una mujer de veinte años, no más, si antes se sentía confundido con respecto a ella, ahora lo estaba aún más, ¿Cómo era posible que después de 12 años ella luciera joven?

-¿Qué haces aquí?-su voz era tal cual recordaba, pero su tono era sereno, no escandaloso como solía hablarle.

-mi nave se averió-mintió

-vete, ya funciona-se volteó dándole la espalda, la vio caminar hasta la pradera, en donde, ahora si podía ver su casa, en el momento solo caían unas gotas débiles, empezaba a preocuparse, hace cinco minutos esa casa no estaba, por muy fuerte que cayera la lluvia, la silueta de la residencia de la mujer se vería de todos modos… ¿acababa de aparecer?

-¿no me ofrecerás albergue?-vio como detuvo el paso.

-¿Por qué viniste Vegeta?-su pecho se comprimió al oírla nombrarlo, a pesar del tiempo que convivieron juntos, ella jamás lo llamó por su nombre, siempre le decía "enano" y él… él ni siquiera sabía que era esa mujer… porque estaba seguro, ella era un misterio, por donde lo pensara, ella era un completo misterio, ella y ese planeta.

-ya te lo dije… mi nave se averió-volvió a mentir, no asumiría que quería verla, que desde que ella apareció en su vida, no dejaba de pensar y recordarla, que la ansiaba ver, que deseaba que ella fuera real, que no había día en que no imaginara su reencuentro… pero de todas las escenas que vio en su mente, jamás creyó la que estaba presenciando, en sus fantasías, ella se mostraba igual de alocada y cálida, lo recibía alegre y el paso de los años se notaban débilmente, los años la convertían en una mujer, ¿Cuándo iba a pensar que lo recibiría la misma joven?.

-bien… fingiré que te creo-la oyó suspirar y seguir su paso hasta el hogar, la siguió en silencio y entró a la pequeña casa, observó con detenimiento, todo seguía igual, ningún cambio, nada que personalizara la casa de una chica, el mismo aroma dulce invadía la residencia.

Escuchó como un trapo caía al suelo, miró en su dirección y contuvo el aliento al ver lo que ella hacía, la túnica que cubría su cuerpo estaba estirada en el suelo, empapada por el haber estado bajo la lluvia, seguía cubierta por más túnicas, cada una de tela más delgada que la anterior, vio como caía la siguiente, esperó paciente para ver hasta qué punto llegaba. ¿Debía voltearse y darle privacidad? Si… debía hacerlo, le dio la espalda en contra de su voluntad, maldijo por lo bajo el ser tan orgulloso como para demostrar sus deseos carnales y banales.

-¿Cómo es trabajar para Freezer?-movió su cabeza en dirección a la chica, sin mirarla.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy soldado de él?

-los rumores corren… ¿superaste lo de tu planeta?-se volteó rápidamente, olvidando porque se había volteado para no verla, vio su espalda desnuda, cubierta por su largo cabello pegado a su piel por la humedad, sintió sus mejillas arder y volvió a girarse en su mismo lugar.

-estás bien informada… dime ¿quién te cuenta esas cosas en este solitario planeta?-escuchó los suaves pasos de ella acercarse, iba a voltearse para verla a la cara, se golpeó mentalmente al pensarlo.

-eso no es asunto tuyo enano… sigues igual de tímido con las chicas-Vegeta frunció el entrecejo molesto, solo había querido respetar su intimidad, ya no era un niño como para aceptar verla desnuda, ¿y le decía que seguía igual de tímido? Esa mujer estaba loca, si quería que la viera desnuda, lo haría con gusto. Se giró rápidamente, con su pose de siempre, sus cejas fruncidas, ojos inexpresivos y mueca en los labios, abrió los ojos un milímetro que pasó inadvertido, esperó y deseo verla sin esos ropajes encima, pero ya se había cambiado ¿en qué momento?, no escuchó que hubiera ido por más ropa-¿esperabas verme sin ropa? Aaay enano ya no eres un niño adorable-regañó al Saiya

-no digas estupideces… ¿Por qué querría verte desnuda? Mujer tonta-había olvidado lo molesta que podía ser…

-uhmp sigues igual de descortés-volvió a regañarlo mientras con su dedo índice tocaba el musculoso pecho trabajado cubierto por su armadura. Ocultó su sorpresa, ya no quería demostrarle cuanto le afectaba la presencia de ella, miró directo a sus profundos azules, se permitió perderse en ellos unos minutos-estas bastante apuesto enano-se sorprendió por los dichos de la chica, sintió ruborizarse, desvió la mirada y trató de mantener la expresión de siempre.

-tú sigues igual de fea

-hmp! Nunca he sido fea-la vio fruncir las cejas y hacer una mueca en los labios.

-por cierto… ¿Cómo es que no has envejecido ni un poco?-intentó captar algún cambio de expresión, algo que indicara incomodidad o un rastro de asombro ¡algo! Pero no… seguía igual de serena.

-genética-suspiró resignado… esa mujer no le diría nada, no era justo… ¿debía obligarla a que le diera toda la información que quería?

-no soy idiota mujer-habló molesto-ahora dime… ¿quién diablos eres?-preguntó serio, el rostro de ella por fin demostró algo más que serenidad, la vio bajar la mirada y lucir pensativa.

-¿eso te importa enano?-preguntó tímidamente, nunca la vio así de dócil, empezó a sentir aún más curiosidad, ella era algo que no quería contarlo, y moría de ganas por averiguarlo.

-quiero saber… más que me importe…-se encogió de hombros demostrando desinterés

-¿Por qué quieres saber?-la miró nuevamente, no sabía si siempre le había demostrado esas facciones, siempre la vio alegre y alocada, nunca pensativa o seria, una vez le causo miedo, y la última vez que la vio, estaba triste… ahora, no estaba seguro si era porque pensaba como un hombre, pero podía diferenciar sus facciones con mayor detenimiento, memorizaba cada uno de sus rasgos y le gustaba.

-tú sabes de mí… yo no sé nada de ti

-ah… supongo que tienes razón… -la vio sonreír forzadamente.

-y ¿bien?-esperó

-¿quieres comer?-tomó su fuerte mano con sus delicados dedos níveos y lo tironeo mientras empezaba a caminar, sus manos estaban frías en comparación con el calor suyo, detuvo el andar y presionó la mano de ella.

-quiero que me respondas-hablo seguro y firme

-oh… comamos mientras hablamos-la miró desconfiado-ay por favor no seas cabezota-alzó la voz molesta-ven-siguió su paso hasta llevarlo al mismo cuarto en donde comían antes, exactamente como cuando era un niño, la mesa estaba servida con un gran banquete.

-tengo mucho que preguntarte mujer-dijo mientras se acomodaba en una almohada, el rostro de la "joven" se veía pensativo-¿Qué eres?-ella sonrió con la pregunta y tomó un sorbo de su agua

-no lo sé-abrió la boca por la sorpresa ¿estaba jugando con él?, se molestó por la actitud evasiva de la mujer, la tomó fuerte de los hombros para que lo viera a los ojos, ella se sorprendió y abrió su boca para decir algo, pero no pudo… las palabras estaban atoradas en su garganta.

-no estoy para tus bromas mujer-musitó con la voz ronca

-Bulma-pronunció despacio mientras no quitaba su oceánica mirada del rostro masculino, el príncipe al escucharla, suavizó su fuerte agarre y ablandó su expresión, ¿ese era su nombre? Sintió su pecho inflarse de emoción, ¡al fin sabía su nombre! no le costaba admitir que saber el nombre de aquella mujer lo hacía sentir bien, esperó doce años para ello, y creía que ella le hablaba con la verdad. Se lo decían sus ojos.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-no preguntaste-sonrió ocultando la melancolía de sus ojos, el Saiya soltó los hombros femeninos, sin deshacer la distancia entre ellos, podía sentir la respiración de ella, y ella la de él. El pulso de ambos se aceleró, vio las mejillas sonrojadas de Bulma… y sintió su corazón detenerse, jamás había visto a la mujer avergonzada, se veía preciosa, le costaba respirar mientras admiraba la belleza de esa criatura-come… se enfriará la comida-ella rompió el silencio mientras giraba su rostro hasta el banquete, ocultando su reciente nerviosismo.

-aun no termino… ¿Qué le pasa a este planeta?-preguntó frunciendo el ceño nuevamente

-¿a qué te refieres?-la muchacha alzó la vista hasta el Saiya, sus mejillas ya habían recuperado su color habitual.

-los radares no lo captan, no hay registros… pero aun así se puede aterrizar…-habló mientras miraba el vació

-no lo sé… -musitó despacio

-no me jodas-habló ronco tratando de ocultar su fastidio-has vivido aquí desde hace más de doce años ¿Cómo no vas a saber?

-no sé… nací aquí… pero no sé porque no hay registros de él y eso que decías-habló calmada, la vio tomar un trozo de carne y mascarlo, miró el banquete y la imitó.

-¿hay alguien más en este planeta?-Bulma dejó de comer y se quedó en silencio, al no oír respuesta giró a verla, y vio sus ojos ocultos detrás de su fleco, sus labios deformarse mientras temblaban, y lágrimas recorrer su mejillas, sintió un punzante dolor en su pecho, en ningún momento pensó en que sentía ella, en que pasaba por la cabeza de Bulma… solo quería respuestas para calmar su curiosidad, no pretendía lastimarla, y verla llorar lo hizo sentir la peor persona del universo, ¿Cómo era posible que no se sintiera mal por asesinar a seres inocentes y sí por hacer llorar a una mujer? escuchó un "no" ahogado de respuesta, si no tuviera sentidos sensibles no lo habría sido capaz de oírla.

Se quedó en silencio, no sabía si seguir con el interrogatorio, la había herido, aún no sabía el porqué, solo podía verla en silencio tratando de ocultar su pena, intentando ocultar sus lágrimas en vano, ¿debía disculparse?... ¡así no era como había imaginado su reencuentro! Creyó y tuvo la esperanza, de que al verlo ella correría a sus brazos, que… que ella sería suya, y él suyo, que no habría espacio para la duda o el arrepentimiento, para la tristeza que ella estaba sintiendo en ese momento…

¿Cuántas veces vio a hembras llorar y suplicar por su vida? ¿Por qué ellas no le hicieron sentir como si un rayo atravesara su pecho? Porque así se sentía al verla llorar en silencio, se sentía impotente y culpable, siempre creyó que ella estaba sola en el planeta, y ¿Por qué nunca se cuestionó esa soledad y si ella estaba bien con ello? Claro… ahora todo le hacía sentido… ella no quería que él se fuera. Esa vez cuando tenía cinco años, ella no quería que el la dejara sola, y él aun así lo hizo… la abandonó. La dejó sola con esa tormenta que cubría el planeta y que cuando volvió, todavía estaba presente… y si… ¿nunca paró de llover? Pero… ¿ella siempre estuvo sola o alguna vez estuvo acompañada?... esa idea quedó rondando en su cabeza, quizás perdió a su familia, a su pareja… eso último lo hizo sentir extraño, ¿molesto? Si… eso. Le incomodo pensarla con alguien más que no fuera él. Quería saberlo… necesitaba saberlo, pero debía dejarla en paz por el momento… claro, si antes no le había dicho esas cosas ¿tendría sus motivos no?

El movimiento de la mano de Bulma lo hizo reaccionar, la vio sacar un trozo de un pastel y comer en silencio, se veía calmada, ya no lloraba, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y sus ojos se veían rojos por el esfuerzo. La imitó y comió en silencio. Pasaron unos minutos cuando ella finalmente habló.

-lo siento…-Vegeta alzó su vista, parecía pensativa, su mirada perdida en el aire y sus mejillas aun sonrosadas la hacían ver frágil-sé que debes tener muchas dudas sobre mí… prometo resolverlas-volteó a verlo, sus miradas se encontraron, sus ojos azules lucían aún más intensos después del llanto, y el brillo en los azabaches de él, lo hacían ver comprensivo-dame un poco de tiempo

-como quieras-musitó despacio, volviendo su vista a la comida que tenía en frente, no quiso sonar frío, pero así fue… no lo podía evitar, era parte de su personalidad, y ella lo conoció así ¿no?, tendría que aceptarlo… ¿lo aceptaba? ¿Ella sentía algo por él?... ¿compartían los mismos deseos y sentimientos el uno por el otro? Se sintió confundido e inseguro ¿y si había viajado tres días por una mujer que no sentía nada por él? ¡Que importaba! Él era el príncipe de los Saiyajin, no se moriría por un rechazo… siguió comiendo intentando mantener controlados esos pensamientos.

-gracias-la miró asombrado, una hermosa y sincera sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios de la peliturquesa

-¿Por qué?-estaba confundido, esa mujer lo hacía sentir mil sensaciones en un corto lapsus de tiempo.

-por volver…-sintió sus mejillas arder y desvió la mirada y su rostro hacia la comida rápidamente, intentando ocultar su rubor.

-no volví porque quería, ya te lo dije-soltó con desdén

-claro claro…-sonó como a la chica que conoció cuando era un niño, miró por el rabillo del ojo y sonrió para sí mismo, jugaba con unas frutas, si… era la misma de antes, ya no lucía triste ni seria-no creciste mucho ¿eh?

-¿y tú?-preguntó fastidiado, con una vena asomándose por la sien, mascó un trozo de animal asado con furia por el comentario-sigues igual de fea-contestó entre mascadas

-hmp lo dices porque estás molesto-alzó la barbilla orgullosa-sigo igual de hermosa y tú no creciste nada-alzó una ceja mientras sonreía burlonamente, el Saiya respondió con un gruñido y la fulminó con la mirada-jajaja pero estás muy guapo enano

-bah tonterías-resopló molesto

-sigues igual de adorable-le sonrió, él la miró con indiferencia

-y tu igual de fastidiosa-la ignoró mientras bebía agua

-si sigues insultándome, te castigaré como antes ¿eh?-amenazó la mujer frunciendo las cejas y haciendo un puchero

-ya no soy un crío…-sonrió ladinamente-ya no podrás aprovecharte de tu estatura

-igual puedo castigarte-le lanzó un beso actuado, Vegeta escondió la gracia que le había causado la reacción de Bulma y fingió indiferencia.

-¿crees que será un castigo ahora siendo un adulto?-sonrió burlesco, las mejillas de la mujer ardieron al instante en que comprendió la pregunta del príncipe

-¡eres un puerco!-frunció las cejas molesta mientras su rostro aun ardía-vuelve a ser pequeño ¡te quiero de niño!-se quejó

-hey… puedes divertirte igual conmigo-siguió molestándola, se estaba divirtiendo, verla avergonzada era agradable, ahora era ella la que se sentía intimidada y él el amenazador, y eso le gustaba. Los papeles se habían invertido, y disfrutaría de ello. Bulma le pagaría por todas las humillaciones que le hizo sufrir cuando era un niño, y aunque, él se acostumbró y terminaron gustándole, haría que a ella le gustaran desde el principio…

-¡enano!-lo regañó-no seas mañoso-se levantó del almohadón avergonzada-sabes dónde queda tu cuarto, buenas noches-caminó a la salida pero el Saiya la interrumpió con su voz

-¿eh? ¿No dormiremos juntos?-preguntó fingiendo inocencia con su sonrisa ladina y su ceño fruncido, vio el cuerpo de la chica dar un respingo y se dio el lujo de sonreír mostrando su perfecta dentadura.

-idiota-la vio caminar dando pasos firmes haciendo crujir la madera del viejo suelo. Sonrió y siguió comiendo, había sido la mejor decisión de su vida el haber vuelto a ese planeta… sentía una dicha inexplicable en su pecho.

Se sentía bien, demasiado bien, muchas cosas prometían resolverse a futuro… ella le había dado su palabra, le diría lo que él quería saber, y lo mejor, había visto reacciones nuevas de ella, que atesoraría profundamente, esa mujer lo tenía en sus garras y no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Tenían una historia, una bella historia, ella era su escape, con ella no tenía que ser el hombre más fuerte y orgulloso, no debía temer al mañana, sabía que estando con ella, el mañana siempre sería agradable y cálido. Así lo fue cuando era un niño, no tendría por qué ser diferente ahora.

Quizás nunca debió dejarla… haberse quedado con ella hasta que duraran sus vidas… ¿podría haber sido feliz olvidando su historia de sanguinario Saiyajin? No lo sabía, pero ahora lo estaba, se sentía feliz con solo haberla visto nuevamente. No sabía que podría pasar ahora entre ellos, pero de una cosa sí estaba seguro, disfrutaría cada momento con Bulma.

* * *

gracias por leer C: cualquier duda o cosilla, deje su comentario C:


	4. Chapter 4

holi! :D aquí traigo la conti de este "bello"fic como le han dicho ajajja

aquí hay un poco más de información sobre Bulma e.é

* * *

Sentía el calor ingresar a su cuarto, sonrió por la calidez que recorría su cuerpo, se estiró en el mismo futón y se quedó viendo el techo, sin borrar la sonrisa en su angelical rostro.

Aun creía que había sido una ilusión… ver nuevamente al pequeño le inundó el pecho de emoción, pero esta vez no quedaría desolada cuando él se fuera. Porque pasaría… Vegeta se iría y nuevamente quedaría sola.

Por eso había decidido, apenas sintió su presencia, que no se involucraría más de lo necesario, cuando llegase el momento y él se marchara, no le pediría que se quedara ni tampoco sufriría… quizás la lluvia volviera, pero no sería más doloroso que la primera vez. O eso creía ella.

Disfrutaría de la presencia del pequeño, atesoraría en sus recuerdos su compañía, jamás lo olvidaría por el resto de la eternidad. Se sentía infinitamente bendecida, en toda su vida era primera vez que compartía con alguien más que no fuera como ella, por eso insistió tanto en que el príncipe se quedara, interceptó su nave para que no se marchara, pasó meses hermosos con él. Disfrutó cada uno de sus momentos juntos, quizás fue empalagosa con él, pero no pudo evitarlo, estar con compañía fue lo mejor que pudo pasarle en la vida, no podía controlarse… no quería dejarlo ir. Pero ese era su destino, vivir eternamente en soledad en aquél planeta.

Por eso se sentía afortunada con Vegeta en su vida, con verlo nuevamente había sido un gratificante obsequio del destino. Desde que el pequeño saiyajin apareció en su vida supo que él había llegado a iluminar su alma, había sido lo más hermoso que pudo pasarle, pero tenía que dejarlo ir… él no le pertenecía. Vegeta fue lo más importante en su inmortal vida. Y al parecer, ella fue igual de importante en la suya, sonrió al pensarlo, porque ¿por algo había vuelto no? Porque sabía que su nave no estaba averiada, ya que ella no lo había deseado así… esta vez Vegeta estaba ahí con ella, en su planeta, porque él así lo quería. Y no podía sentirse más feliz al respecto.

Se sentía en un gran dilema… era primera vez que podría disfrutar de la presencia de alguien más, pero no quería ilusionarse con ello. No quería volver a vivir la compañía para luego caer en la soledad.

Se golpeó las mejillas con delicadeza y se dio ánimos para levantarse, ya no mostraría nunca más esa cara de tristeza, no quería que él la viera así.

Él… cuanto había cambiado… ya no era su enano. Ahora era un hombre, ¿cómo no lo había pensado? Era normal que él creciera… no como ella.

Era increíble lo guapo que se había puesto, cuando era un niño tenía una mirada fuerte y una presencia orgullosa, pero ahora… su mirada intensa y magnética la había calado hasta los huesos, sus mejillas ardieron al recordarlo… recordar como la miraba cuando comían, se había convertido en un hombre muy apuesto, y eso la ponía nerviosa ¿tenía derecho a disfrutar de la compañía de él? No sabía la respuesta… pero… si no fuese así… el destino no habría puesto a Vegeta en su vida. Tocó su pecho intentando calmar sus latidos, Vegeta había llegado a su mundo a ponerla de cabeza. Siempre estuvo sola y nunca sufrió por ello, pero disfrutó de él y con su partida, todo se fue al carajo. Ahora se lamentaba estar sola para toda la eternidad, tenerlo a unos cuantos cuartos de distancia le parecía increíble, ¡tenía tanta suerte! Se sentía bendecida. Y agradecía infinitamente por ello.

Quería verlo… quería memorizar sus facciones, sus reacciones, su personalidad, sus movimientos, todo… quería atesorar cada segundo con él. Se levantó y miró por la ventana hacia fuera. Sonrió con su panorámica. Hace doce años que no veía su planeta verde y cálido… ahora estaba lleno de vida, como ella… y todo gracias a él. La brisa movió sus largos mechones turquesas, acomodó su cabello detrás de su oreja y quedó pensando un instante… era el momento de cortarlo. Sí… ¡lo haría para él!

Buscó una tijera en el desorden que había en su viejo clóset, sacó pilchas y accesorios por unos minutos, pero no había rastros de alguna tijera o cuchillo, frunció molesta, si fuera más organizada estas cosas no le pasarían… gruñó fastidiada y las objetos del mueble empezaron a temblar, lentamente levitaron por la habitación, buscó con la mirada por cada rincón, hasta que las divisó en una esquina del cuarto, corrió emocionada y las tomó, el resto de las cosas fueron lanzadas en un solo movimiento al mismo tiempo dentro del clóset… formando un nuevo desorden.

Se sentó frente a su espejo, hizo un par de muecas que se repitieron en su reflejo, sonrió y usó su telequinesis para cortar sus largos mechones en forma de melena, estaba ansiosa pensando en la reacción del príncipe… ¿le diría que se veía hermosa? No… él jamás se lo había dicho, sonrió melancólica… era obvio que no le era indiferente, sus pequeñas reacciones se lo decían, pero Vegeta no era expresivo, jamás reconocería algo… después de unos minutos sonrió satisfecha con el resultado.

Se levantó de su lugar y corrió al cuarto del saiyajin, ni siquiera se vistió para ir a verlo, seguía usando su pijama, el que consistía en una yukata corta de color blanco.

Se detuvo frente a la habitación del príncipe, suspiró nerviosa… respiró profundamente y abrió la puerta de golpe.

Vio al hombre saltar de la cama improvisada que estaba en el suelo, y mirarla entre sorprendido e irritado.

-¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?!-la regañó-¡no deberías entrar así sin más!-ella frunció las cejas molesta y le mostró un puchero. Notó que el Saiyajin estaba con el pecho desnudo, abrió la boca sorprendida y corrió hasta llegar donde el chico, se sentó en su cama y cortó la distancia entre ambos, con un dedo índice tocó su pectoral, Vegeta dio un salto en su lugar-¿acaso nunca habías visto músculos?-alzó una ceja observándola, se veía sumamente tierna investigando su pecho, contuvo la respiración un segundo al ver asomarse su pecho por el escote de su prenda. Miró un poco más abajo y apreció sus muslos de leche exhibidos… sintió su saliva acumularse en su boca.

-wow enano… está duro-dio un leve respingo al escucharla, se dijo así mismo que se refería a su pecho descubierto y no a su miembro masculino que se encontraba despierto por las mañanas y que se había endurecido más al verla así…

-ya basta-fingió molestia-¿Por qué cortaste tu pelo?-Bulma alzó la vista hasta él, se perdió en los ojos negros del Saiyajin y sonrió.

-¿me veo hermosa verdad?-preguntó con seguridad mientras seguía dando breves y constantes toqueteos con su dedo índice en los músculos del saiyajin.

-no-mintió… ese corte hacía resaltar su cuello níveo, y sus gestos eran mucho más apreciables, al llevar el pelo corto podía ver con total distinción su bello rostro, se veía radiante-sigues igual de fea

-hmp idiota-gruñó sin dejar de tocar, el príncipe frunció el entrecejo molesto

-¿podrías dejar de hacer eso?-apuntó con su barbilla a la acción de la chica con el dedo

-no-el saiya hizo una mueca con sus labios y la miró desafiante-¡no me veas así!-sentía la profunda mirada del saiyajin paralizar su pequeño cuerpo, el calor se hizo presente en su rostro, tiñendo de rubor sus mejillas

-bien… entonces también tocaré-Bulma abrió los ojos sin entender, lo próximo que sintió fue una presión en su seno izquierdo, miró su pecho y vio el dedo índice masculino presionando con fuerza, simulando lo que ella misma hacía pero sin movimientos constantes, solo estaba ahí

-¡pero así me duele!-gruñó infantil, Vegeta alzó las cejas impresionado ¿ósea que no le importaba que estuviera tocándola?-yo no presiono fuerte-alegó la mujer

-¿así?-aplicó menos presión y hundió con suavidad su dedo en el blando monte de la chica, sintió su excitación latiente, agradecía estar cubierto con las cobijas y así no ser descubierto.

-así no duele-le sonrió al hombre, la chica volvió a su labor de comprobar la dureza del pecho masculino, el saiya la miró impaciente, sentía que perdería la compostura en cualquier momento-tu pecho es duro…-reiteró lo evidente

-el tuyo blando-Bulma alzó su vista hasta el saiya y luego hasta su busto, con su otro mano palpo con suavidad su propio seno, el príncipe al verla solo pudo contener la respiración ante semejante acto provocativo, según él.

-¡cierto!-dijo con entusiasmo, Vegeta la miró confundido

-¿acaso nunca te habías tocado antes?-la peliturquesa negó con la cabeza, el saiya sintió su abdomen contraerse por la ansiedad que le causó esa revelación, si no se había tocado antes… significaba que nadie la había tocado antes, por ende ¡no había tenido pareja antes de conocerla! eso era grandioso para él. Sintió un profundo alivio gracias a esa conclusión, un fuerte deseo atravesó su mente y cuerpo-mm con un dedo no puedo comprobar si realmente es blando-sonrió maliciosamente-¿puedo probar con la mano entera?

-¡claro!-respondió sin problema, vio al chico sonreír ladinamente-si quieres puedes tocar bajo la tela-Vegeta abrió los ojos de par en par pasmado, sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, casi queriendo salir de su pecho.

-¿en serio?-la chica asintió entusiasmada, se sentía un pervertido… ella estaba actuando inocentemente y él estaba tergiversando la situación, pero no podía evitarlo. Desde que entró en la adolescencia que lo único que pasaba por su cabeza eran situaciones de índole sexual relacionadas con ella… y ahora la tenía en frente, dándole permiso para que él la tocara… se sentía en el paraíso.

Respiró profundamente y alzó su mano para cubrir el monte de la chica, tragó saliva cuando su fuerte mano entró en contacto con la suavidad de su seno, cubierto por la delgada tela, miró el rostro femenino y pudo comprobar que no le fue indiferente a la mujer, los rosados labios de la chica se abrieron levemente, sintió como la respiración de Bulma se tornaba profunda, la chica miró al saiya directo a los ojos, sintiendo la caricia del príncipe, que movía suavemente su mano en su seno izquierdo. Las mejillas de la mujer se incendiaron involuntariamente. Sentía su miembro endurecerse y palpitar con intensidad, soltó el seno de ella y antes que la peliturquesa preguntara el por qué, ya había colado su mano por el escote de la tela.

-ahm-escuchó gemir a la mujer al sentir el calor de la mano masculina sobre su piel de leche, el saiya contuvo la respiración al apreciar la suavidad y la consistencia del monte femenino, quería bajar sus dedos para tocar su pezón, pero no quiso acelerar las cosas, podía ver la inexperiencia de Bulma, y no quería asustarla-se siente bien

-¿sí?-no pudo evitar que su voz sonara ronca, pero intentaba controlar su excitación y deseo, y le costaba… moría de ganas por lanzarse encima de ella y hacerle lo que venía imaginando hace algún tiempo.

-si-se perdieron en los ojos del otro, ambos respiraban agitadamente, el príncipe con su mano sobrante movió la tela desde sus hombros hasta su cintura, exhibiendo ambos senos-¿enano?-preguntó con dificultad, Vegeta se acercó un poco hacia su rostro.

-¿te molesta?-susurró como si alguien más pudiera oírlos

-uhm no… pero a ti solía molestarte-el saiya sonrió ladinamente y cortó la distancia de sus rostros, el corazón de ella latía con fuerza, estaban demasiado cerca-¿Vegeta?

-¿uhm?-podía sentir la respiración de ella chocar con la suya, estaba tan cerca de sus labios… quería probarlos ¿la asustaría si lo hacía?... debía intentarlo, unió sus labios con los suaves de ella, Bulma abrió los ojos con sorpresa, su pecho se comprimió de dicha. Vegeta profundizó el beso moviendo su rostro hacia delante, la incitó a abrir la boca para tener mayor acceso a ella.

Aumentó la presión de su mano en su seno y exploró la espalda desnuda con su otra mano, sintió las manos de ella posarse en su pecho, un leve espasmo recorrió su cuerpo al sentir las manos delicadas y suaves de ella tocar su trabajado pecho. No aguanto más y la empujó con su cuerpo encima de ella hasta recostarla en la superficie de la cama, sin soltar sus labios en ningún momento. Se subió encima del menudo cuerpo de ella, quiso tener mayor contacto al adentrarse entre las piernas de ella, acarició uno de sus redondos muslos y soltó su boca solo para seguir besando su níveo cuello.

-ah-gimió la mujer-Ve… Vegeta detente-alzó su vista para encontrarse con una muy ruborizada Bulma, volvió a sus labios y la besó con deseo y pasión, quiso transmitirle todo su anhelo por ella con esa unión.

-me detendré si quieres-musitó entre besos.

-de… detente-soltó los adictivos labios de ella y miró sus oceánicos ojos, podía ver un brillo en los negros ojos del príncipe, jamás había apreciado aquello-no está bien-empujó suavemente el cuerpo masculino, aunque al instante extrañó su calor-… te espero para desayunar-musitó mirando el suelo, puso en su lugar la prenda que el príncipe se había encargado de remover y se levantó tambaleante de la cama del saiya, dio la vuelta y salió del cuarto del hombre.

Suspiró resignado… la había asustado. Ansiaba la cercanía de su cuerpo, era como si ella hubiera nacido para él, era su complemento. Era mucho más agradable que sus sueños… quería estar con ella, lo ansiaba con vehemencia pero no quería intimidarla. Intentó calmar sus instintos, esperó unos minutos para apaciguar su excitación, se levantó y miró por la ventana. Y quedó impactado con el paisaje.

Ayer cuando había aterrizado pudo notar incluso con la fuerte lluvia el estado del planeta, los árboles estaban secos, sin hoja alguna, el suelo totalmente embarrado y las pozas que se formaban por la constante lluvia… ahora, el bosque lleno de vida se alzaba con fuerza, la humedad en el ambiente era nula, el clima estaba ¿agradable? El jardín que rodeaba la pequeña casa exhibía flores de todos los colores… el calor físico que sintió en algún momento por "culpa" de Bulma se esfumó dando paso a la incertidumbre y curiosidad que sentía por ese planeta…

Salió de la habitación rápidamente y caminó hasta llegar al cuarto que usaban de comedor, al entrar la mujer alzó la vista involuntariamente, sus mejillas seguían ruborizadas y cuando lo vio parecieron encenderse con mayor intensidad.

-¿Qué diablos pasa con este planeta?-preguntó bruscamente

-¿eh?-miró confundida

-ayer estaba muerto, y ahora está lleno de vida ¿Qué rayos pasó?-Bulma se movió en su almohada nerviosa, ordenó su cabello con sus dedos y sacó un trozo de pan-¿no me vas a responder?

-no estoy lista para hablar de eso enano-musitó despacio, el príncipe se sentó en su lugar de siempre y la miró encolerizado, tocó la madera de la mesa con sus dedos con impaciencia, intentando calmar sus nervios.

-no estás lista…-repitió para sí mismo- y ¿Cuándo lo estarías?-preguntó sarcásticamente, la mujer se giró para ver con sus propios ojos el estado de ánimo del saiya, lucía molesto… pero molesto en serio.

-… no… no lo sé-confesó apenada, escuchó una risa irónica y fría que le provocó un leve escalofrío-si no estás dispuesto a esperar vete-respondió con seriedad volviendo su mirada fijamente al rostro masculino, Vegeta no reflejaba ningún sentimiento más que fastidio.

-no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo Bulma-el pecho de la muchacha se comprimió al oír eso-debo irme hoy… son tres días de via-

-¡no es necesario!-interrumpió nerviosa-aquí… aquí no pasa el tiempo-musitó con un hilo de voz, el príncipe la quedó observando fijamente, ¿Qué aquí no pasa el tiempo? ¿En el planeta?... ¿de qué estaba hablando?... de pronto las piezas empezaron a encajar… cuando estuvo ahí por primera vez, pasó meses viviendo con ella, y cuando decidió irse, solo había estado cuatro días fuera de su planeta… los días de viaje ida y vuelta…

-no entiendo-no despegaba sus ojos del rostro de la peliturquesa, Bulma agachó la mirada y movía un tenedor nerviosa.

-… en este planeta no pasa el tiempo-repitió-no sabría decirte porque… pero-miró el vacío-es como si el reloj se hubiera detenido

-¿por eso no envejeces?-la mujer se volteó sorprendida, ya no lucía molesto, se veía curioso y atento a la conversación

-…-sentía que tenía la garganta atragantada, las palabras no querían salir, sentía su estómago revolverse-no exactamente…

-¿Qué quieres decir?-indagó

-… por ahora-desvió la mirada-… puedo dejar que creas eso

-¿hay más información al respecto?-la vio asentir mientras agachaba la mirada-…. Pero anochece… no entiendo co-

-yo… yo hago que anochezca Vegeta-alzó la mirada y la fijó en el rostro del príncipe, Vegeta la miraba sin ocultar su asombro… ¿no corría el tiempo? ¿Ella hacía que anocheciera?

-¿cómo haces eso?-no podía esconder su curiosidad y necesidad por saber que pasaba en aquél planeta, estaba ansioso, ni siquiera sentía hambre, estaba atento a la confesión de Bulma

-… solo lo deseo-sonrió… una sonrisa que le causó un leve rubor al saiya-estoy conectada aquí enano-miró el vacío nuevamente-si quiero que llueva, llueve… si quiero que esté oscuro, oscurece… si quiero un lago, aparece...-se encogió de hombros-no me odies-musitó afligida, ver la desesperación que reflejaban sus iris zafiro le encogió el corazón ¿cómo iba a odiarla? Ella era lo más bello que le había pasado en su miserable vida, no podría odiarla, hacer eso implicaba vivir en el infierno y revolcarse en la miseria, por años la presencia de ella fue quién lo acompañó y lo ayudó a ser fuerte, a sobrevivir… odiarla significaba renegar todo lo que sentía. Ella lo hacía sentir vivo. Si la odiaba… estaría vació.

-idiota-respondió mientras sacaba un tuto de animal-¿Por qué te odiaría?-antes que le diera una masticada al alimento, sintió un fuerte abrazo que lo obligó a caer de espaldas al suelo botando al suelo el trozo de carne.

Bulma estaba encima de su cuerpo, entre sus piernas, recostada en su pecho rodeando su cuello con sus delicados brazos, por un momento no supo que hacer, sentía el busto aplastado de la chica en contra de su pecho, tragó saliva nervioso, la mujer separó un poco el abrazo y lo miró a los ojos, sonriéndole, podía ver la alegría y la dicha que le provocaron esas palabras, sus bellos ojos zafiro reflejaban su emoción, sentía sus mejillas arder, no sabía si realmente estaba ruborizado, pero el calor en su cuerpo y rostro era evidente. La mujer besó suavemente su mejilla y le susurró en su oído "gracias enano", y volvió a encadenarlo en su cálido apretón. El príncipe no pudo evitar sonreír, esa mujer lo era todo para él… dejó caer sus fuertes y musculosos brazos en la delicada y pequeña cintura femenina.

¿Entonces podía quedarse con ella? claro que podía… ya no importaba su orgullo, la OIC, Freezer… su raza. Nada importaba, ahora era solamente Vegeta. Ahora era solamente ella y él.

* * *

muchas gracias por leer este humilde fic C: me alegra ver que se meten en la historia y ver que quedan intrigadas... xDD ajkaj que maldad ajaj

nah pero en serio c: es lindo! gracias totales! :D


	5. Chapter 5

gracias por sus comentarios uvu de a poquito se va a ir sabiendo que sucede con Bulma, igual este fanfic será cortito... de unos 8 cap

máximo 10, así que no hay que esperar mucho por saber que pasará xDD

* * *

Veía sus mechones turquesas mecerse con la ligera brisa cálida, se movían como un abanico, a ratos se pegaban en su rostro, lo que hacía que los removiera con sus delicadas manos de su mejilla. Ella estaba con esos trajes extraños que usaba siempre, era holgado y solo ajustado con una tela en su cintura, si sacaba esa prenda… el resto quedaría en completa libertad.

Daba brincos sin ningún patrón en particular, después del desayuno ella había insistido en salir a caminar, él hubiera preferido quedarse en la casa de ella, pero con lo manipuladora y "tirana" que resultaba la chica, terminó por hacer lo que ella quería.

Durante todo el camino se fueron en silencio, ella solo tarareaba alguna melodía que él no conocía, parecía contenta, y aunque en su rostro no lo demostrara, él también lo estaba. Con solo verla así de radiante y alegre, era motivo suficiente para sentir una tranquilidad inexplicable, era como estar en el paraíso, paraíso que según él, no se merecía…

Se habían detenido en un prado algo grande, la hierba estaba un poco alta, cubría hasta los tobillos de cada uno, quedaban las huellas en el pasto por su "vestido" mientras pasaba, daba brincos y corría.

Él se había quedado de espalda con los brazos cruzados apoyado en un tronco de un gran árbol que rodeaba la llanura. Bajo la sombra de aquél majestuoso árbol, observaba la "locura" de la mujer misteriosa… daba saltos y corría sola, era como si estuviera bajo algún efecto de un fármaco, que la hiciera volverse aún más hiperkinética que de costumbre.

Oía su risa cantada de vez en cuando, no entendía que le causaba gracia, no había nada según él que fuera gracioso en dar brincos sin sentidos y correr de la nada, casi podía creer que la chica había olvidado que no estaba sola. Daba volteretas y se movía con bastante agilidad, eso le llamó aún más la atención al saiyajin, recordó los movimientos veloces que presenció cuando era un niño. Cierto… aquella mujer aparte de misteriosa, parecía ser fuerte, al menos cuando estuvo hace doce años con ella, ahora seguramente él podía vencerla sin dificultad, claro ¿cómo podía ser más fuerte que un saiyajin de elite?

Con tanto movimiento, era capaz de ver sus contorneadas y delicadas piernas, sus muslos redondos y blanquecinos lo tenían cautivado por completo, claro no era primera vez que los veía, pero siempre le provocaban "algo"… ¿Cuántas veces los recordó en la nave de Freezer? Muchas… y siempre terminaban en algo más que un recuerdo…

Le costaba creer que no fuera un sueño, tantos años pensándola, recordándola, imaginándola… y ahora estaba ahí, frente a él, jugando sola como antaño… pero ahora era distinto… ahora él era un hombre, ya no era un pequeño príncipe que no entendía nada de su comportamiento, bueno ahora tampoco lo entendía mucho, pero al menos ya sabía cosas de ella, y eso lo convencía de que ella era real y que no era otro sueño.

La vio tirarse al suelo de espaldas y reír a carcajadas, una risa cantada y risueña, alzó una ceja sin entender nada, miraba a su alrededor para captar que le daba risa a la mujer, pero no había nada, la curiosidad pudo más y se acercó a ella.

Estaba esparramada en el suelo, con las piernas y brazos abiertos, ojos cerrados y con una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en sus perfectos labios. No pudo evitar lamer sus propios labios al recordar el sabor de los de Bulma. Tragó saliva incómodo y le dio unos golpecitos con la punta de su bota en el hombro de la chica, abrió los ojos curiosa y lo miró hacia arriba expectante.

-¿Qué pasa enano?-preguntó con una sonrisa en sus labios

-no me llames así-gruñó

-¡he! ¿Por qué? Siempre te he dicho así-hizo un puchero y frunció sus delgadas cejas, el príncipe alzó una ceja y con una mueca en sus labios soltó un suspiro desganado.

-¿de qué diablos te ríes?-ignoró el reproche femenino

-¿eh? Pues… porque soy feliz-sonrió, Vegeta le dio la espalda para evitar que ella viera su rubor, ¿siempre sería así? ¿Esa mujer siempre provocaría alguna reacción sobre él? Por mínima que fuese, todo en ella tenía alguna consecuencia en él

-hmp tonterías-dijo con desdén, miraba a su alrededor aburrido, no había nada por hacer, volvió a mirar a la mujer y se encontró con que ella también lo miraba, frunció el entrecejo molesto, le incomodaba volver a ser él quién resultara "intimidado".

-¿Por qué no te sientas?-no le respondió, volvió a mirar en otra dirección y se sentó a su lado ignorándola-¿pasa algo?

-hmp-observó por el rabillo del ojo como se inclinaba para sentarse.

-¿hmp no o hmp si?-la pregunta lo descompuso un poco, la miró extrañado y sorprendido, el rostro de ella reflejaba curiosidad absoluta.

-¿es en serio?-Bulma asintió con la cabeza, suspiró y se estiró en la hierba, cruzó sus manos detrás de su nuca y miró el cielo. La iluminación del día lo encandiló un poco, cerró sus parpados y dormitó unos minutos, no pasaron muchos hasta que sintió que algo tapaba la luz, frunció las cejas y abrió un ojo lentamente, cuando la vio inclinada observándolo fijamente abrió ambos ojos exaltado, estaba bastante cerca y podía sentir sus respiración chocar en su rostro. Tenía la boca abierta un poco, sus ojos zafiros estaban fijos en los suyos-¿Qué me ves?

-no dejas nunca de fruncir las cejas enano-con un dedo, la mujer tocó el entrecejo de él y lo deslizó hasta estirar los pliegues de entre sus cejas, Vegeta al sentir el tacto, golpeó con su mano la de ella moviéndola bruscamente.

-no me toques-gruñó molesto, la mujer sorprendida por su reacción, bajó su mano y lo miró unos minutos.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó con un hilo de voz, el saiya, al ver su mirada apagada, una ola de culpabilidad lo invadió, dejó de mirarla y la evitó, volvió a cerrar los ojos e intentó dormir-¿estás molesto conmigo?-el hombre suspiró resignado y volvió a abrir los ojos, por el tono de voz de ella, creyó que estaría triste y eso lo descompuso, pero al verla, lucía como si nada le afectara, gruñó por lo bajo.

-no seas fastidiosa-no tenía motivos para ser suave con ella, pero así fue… habló con un tono de voz que nunca se había escuchado, ella siempre sacaba de él actitudes y reacciones que antes no había hecho.

-uhm… ¿quieres jugar conmigo?-alzó una ceja confuso-¡vamos! Juguemos alguna cosa-lo miraba expectante, con una sonrisa en sus labios y sus oceánicos ojos brillaban con luz propia.

-solo se me ocurre un juego-musitó con una sonrisa ladina, mirando fijamente a la mujer.

-¿sí? ¿Cuál?-interrogó curiosa, Vegeta sonrió maliciosamente, pero más que lucir malvado o de aspecto hostil, se veía peligrosamente seductor.

-bien… se me ocurre que juguemos a-

-¡al pillar!-interrumpió entusiasmada mientras se ponía de pie, la quijada del saiya cayó antes de que pudiera responder algo, frunció las cejas molesto y con una vena asomándose en su frente se puso de pie rápidamente

-¡eso no idiota!-gritó encolerizado, Bulma lo miró sorprendida-yo no quiero jugar esa estupidez-musitó calmándose mientras le daba la espalda y se cruzaba de brazos, creyó que pudo sacar provecho de la situación… pero tendría que armarse de paciencia si quería conseguir algo, estaba claro que la mujer era algo ingenua cuando se trataba de lo que él realmente quería…

-ah ya veo-dijo despacio la mujer, caminó lentamente alrededor de él, mirándolo, estudiándolo-tienes miedo-el saiya dio un respingo en su mismo lugar y la fulminó con la mirada

-¿miedo? Já el príncipe de los saiyajin no tiene miedo tonta-gruñó conteniendo la rabia

-¿entonces porque no quieres jugar al pillar?-dijo mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado, Vegeta frunció aún más su entrecejo

-¡porque es un juego ridículo!-alzó la voz enojado

-no es ridículo…-hizo un puchero-uhm cuando eras enano entendía que no quisieras jugar-musitó despacio llamando la atención del príncipe-era normal que tuvieses miedo… pero ahora que estás más grande… creí que te animarías.

-¡yo no tengo miedo! Y cuando era niño tampoco lo tenía-gruñó-simplemente no quiero hacer el tonto-cerró sus ojos y alzó la barbilla orgulloso.

-pero si nadie nos ve-se acercó a él hasta quedar en frente-una vez…-rogó bajando el tono de su voz, mirándolo con sus ojos grandes y sus labios fruncidos en un adorable puchero-solo una vez enano

-ya… te dije-sentía que perdería el juicio en cualquier momento, esa mujer hacía lo que quería con él, era increíble que una criatura tan menuda y frágil hiciera lo que quisiera con el príncipe de los saiyajin, se maldecía así mismo por ello, Bulma, con su parada de niña buena e inocente que no quiebra un huevo, no despegaba su mirada del rostro del saiya, Vegeta la miraba nervioso, sus cejas empezaron a temblar levemente, apretó sus dedos en sus brazos-¡está bien maldita manipuladora!

-¡yupi!-saltó de alegría meciendo sus mechones y su vestido, el príncipe la miraba con recelo-si yo gano tienes que hacer lo que yo quiera ¿bien?-eso último llamó la atención del orgulloso saiya-y si tú ganas tienes que hacer lo que yo quiera ¿sí?-una vena latiente se asomó por la sien del hombre.

-¿ME CREES IDIOTA? En ambos casos ganas tú tramposa-gritó molesto, la mujer dio un respingo y rió avergonzada.

-bien bien… si tú ganas hago lo que tú quieras-musitó resignada, Vegeta sonrió triunfante ¿lo que él quisiera?, eso definitivamente le gustó, tenía claro que sería lo que pediría.

-bien… te daré ventaja, corre-dijo con su postura arrogante, la peliturquesa lo miró confundida

-¿estás seguro?-el hombre alzó una ceja y sonrió ladinamente

-claro… vamos corre, si te alcanzo pierdes, y yo perderé si no te atrapo-se encogió de hombros

-mmm y ¿cómo decidiremos? ¿Te rendirás o algo?-el saiya frunció las cejas confundido

-¿Por qué me rendiría?-ahora fue ella quien se encogió de hombros

-porque no me pillarás-Vegeta sonrió burlesco, esa mujer sí que tenía agallas-mm si antes de atardecer no me has pillado, yo gano ¿te parece?

-vaya… tienes bastante confianza, bien-puso sus manos en su cadera-como quieras… de todos modos no durará mucho el juego-rió burlesco, vio como la mujer acomodaba sus ropajes, con sus delgadas manos removía sus prendas, y ajustaba la "venda" que usaba en su cintura-¿estás lista?-Bulma sonrió y asintió efusivamente-bien… contaré hasta diez… CORRE-alzó la voz, la peliturquesa se dio la vuelta y comenzó a trotar torpemente, mientras escuchaba su risa cantada-1…2...3…4...5-aún podía escuchar la risita de la mujer-6…7…8…9…¡10!

El saiya respiró profundamente y dispuso un 20% de su velocidad máxima y corrió por el bosque por lo que creía que estaría ella, podía oír su risita risueña a lo que creía no más de veinte metros, pero su aguda vista no lograba captarla. Frunció el entrecejo aún más que de costumbre, eso no era normal…pero ¡nada en ella lo era! Seguía escuchando su risa, que de un momento a otro pasó a ser una carcajada burlona, sentía sangre hervir, ¿se estaba burlando de él? ¡Nadie se burlaba del príncipe de los saiyajin!

Detuvo su trote, miró en todas las direcciones para identificar el origen de su risa, cuando lo hizo corrió usando la mitad de su velocidad, sentía la brisa golpearle la cara, sus mechones negros moverse al ritmo de su rapidez, sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, sentía como si estuviera en una cacería, podía identificar la adrenalina recorrer por sus venas, y le gustaba, estaba disfrutando de ello casi como si de matar se tratara.

A unos diez metros pudo ver su silueta, estaba de espaldas a él y estática, le pareció extraño, pero le restó importancia ya que sabía lo sigiloso que era, por lo que seguramente ella no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, cuando estaba a cinco metros ella se volteó, con sus brazos escondidos a su espalda, le sonrió y en cosa de segundos le pareció haberla visto dar unos pasos hacia atrás, porque cuando creyó alcanzarla, ella ya estaba nuevamente a diez metros, abrió los ojos anonadado, ¿ella era más veloz que él? Eso no podía ser… él era un saiyajin, y no cualquier saiyajin… fue entrenado duramente para ser el mejor, y ¿una mujer misteriosa de quizás cuantos años era más veloz que él? Unió sus cejas encolerizado y decidió hacer uso de toda su velocidad.

En cinco segundos la había alcanzado, en aproximadamente dos segundos estuvieron frente a frente, se miraron fijamente, él exhibía una sonrisa ganadora, sus ojos negros desprendían un brillo único, pero cuando vio la reacción de ella, que lucía una sonrisa ¿macabra? Sus ojos zafiro estrechados y sus finas cejas levemente fruncidas, y en los siguientes segundos había desaparecido de su cuadro visual, su faceta cambió al instante, abrió los ojos asombrado, miró para todos lados, pero ella no estaba… no había ningún ruido que se percibiera ¿Qué mierda había pasado? Esa mirada… esa sonrisa… esa no era Bulma… ¿Cuánto más debía enterarse de ella? ¿Cuántas facetas más debía conocer de aquella mujer? tragó saliva un poco… ¿asustado?

-yujuuu…-abrió los ojos de par en par, respiro profundamente y volvió a su postura de siempre, chico rudo, orgulloso e indiferente, alzó la vista buscando la voz y la encontró en una rama de un árbol que estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia de él. Estaba de cuclillas con sus brazos apoyados bajo sus piernas, sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, lucían como antes… como cuando la conoció… llenos de secretos, su sonrisa era burlona… no le gustaba, no sabía si era porque se estaba burlando de él, y eso le hería el orgullo o era simplemente porque prefería a la Bulma amable y risueña… ella no era su Bulma-¿te rindes?-su voz si sonaba a la de siempre, chillona y alegre.

-No-musitó entre dientes, saltó más de dos metros y se lanzó sobre la peliturquesa, Bulma abrió los ojos de par en par asombrada y sonriendo como nunca, sus ojos volvieron a reflejar ese brillo de siempre, cosa que alivió un poco al saiya, pero su humor siguió de malas pulgas cuando vio que la chica se tiró de espaldas y apoyándose en sus manos se impulsó saltando a la siguiente rama-vaya… eres bastante ágil-la mujer le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo coquetamente, el príncipe se ruborizó y dio otro brinco para alcanzarla, pero ella nuevamente estaba en otro árbol.

Escuchó la risa cantada de ella, y fue como si le prendieran fuego a su rabia, se sentía humillado, demasiado humillado, estaba pensando seriamente en destrozar el bosque con su ki, vio como la mujer le hacía un gesto de despedida con la mano y lo próximo que supo fue la desaparición de ella frente a sus ojos. Estaba completamente anonadado, ¿cómo era posible que ella fuera más veloz que él? No creía haber visto en toda su vida a alguien tan ágil como ella, ni siquiera a los mejores soldados del lagarto, ahora tenía mucho más curiosidad en qué era ella, apuntando sus características tenía que: no envejecía, manejaba el clima del planeta, era sumamente ágil y rápida, era resistente, estaba sola en aquél extraño y misterioso planeta ¿Qué eres Bulma? Se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras corría detrás de algún ruido de los arbustos, o risas que resonaban en sus tímpanos, que cuando llegaba se encontraba con nada.

Estaba hastiado, había pasado la hora de almuerzo y aun no podía ni siquiera tocar parte de su vestido, en primera instancia creyó, no, no creyó, estaba seguro que tenía mucha ventaja sobre este juego, claro… él pensó ser mucho más veloz, claro como no creerlo si él era el príncipe de los saiyajin, y ella… ella era una mujer misteriosa, aparte ella usaba esos extraños vestidos que más parecían molestas telas, que eran largas, normalmente en una situación así incomodarían de sobremanera para escapar, pero claro ¿Qué era normal cuando se trataba de Bulma?

Su estómago rugía, ya no se estaba concentrando en escucharla, ahora le parecía sumamente tentador rendirse… quería comida, y eso lo estaba poniendo de más mal humor que antes, aparte de sentirse humillado, tenía hambre y estaba hastiado… empezaba a impacientarse.

No quería rendirse… no quería darle el gusto de verlo acabado, lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que ella se cansara y diera por finalizado el ridículo juego… estaba furioso, ¿Cuándo iba a imaginar que le saldría el tiro por la culata? ¡Nunca! Estaba seguro que ganaría… y claro, le pediría "eso". Tendría que seguir esperando por ello, soltó un bufido de frustración, nada estaba saliendo como él quería y eso lo estaba enfureciendo, quizás estaba siendo infantil… sabía que era impaciente y gruñón, temperamental y sumamente orgulloso y eso le pasaba la cuenta, pero no podía evitarlo, además, tampoco había trabajado en ello, y sobre todo y más importante, le gustaba ser así, y nadie haría que cambiara.

Escuchó su risita detrás de unos árboles, en ese momento estaba empezando a odiar su delicada y cantada risa, esperó unos minutos intentado oír si escapaba, y haciendo un esfuerzo, usando su última reserva de energía corrió a toda velocidad en dirección del enorme árbol que parecía ser el escondite de la peliturquesa, pero cuando llegó nuevamente no había nada.

Suspiró fastidiado, alzó la vista y tampoco la vio entre las ramas, definitivamente era buena en ese juego… ¿cómo pudo practicar tanto si siempre estaba sola?, se resignó, en ningún momento estuvo siquiera a punto de atraparla, sus diferencias eran tachadas por una profunda brecha, y eso lo perturbaba. Ella no lucía fuerte, su poder de pelea ni siquiera lo captaba el scouter, entonces ¿cómo?

-me cansé-pudo oír desde arriba entre las ramas, antes de voltearse siquiera sintió un ligero y delicado agarre por la espalda, de pronto pudo notar que en menos de un segundo ella estaba arriba de su espalda, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, si estaba arriba de algún árbol, cosa que debió ser así por la dirección en que oyó su voz, ¿cómo era posible que en un mínimo movimiento hubiese llegado a su espalda y sin hacer peso alguno?, ¡habían leyes de la física! era como si hubiera estado siempre a su lado y de pronto se le hubiera abalanzado encima-¡perdiste enano!-él gruñó como respuesta, y con ella aún sujetada en su cuello se volteó para quedar frente a frente.

Ella dejó de cargarse sobre él y tocó el suelo con sus pies descalzos, le sonrió alegre al saiyajin, que parecía más que molesto, y sin soltar su cuello, se quedaron así disfrutando el contacto del otro.

-bien… ¿Qué diablos quieres que haga?-preguntó de mala manera el príncipe, estaba conteniendo su rabia, aunque, que ella no se mostrara arrogante y burlesca ayudaba a calmar su ira.

-¡cierto! Mi premio-cerró los ojos y sonrió alegre mientras daba unos brinquitos sin soltar el cuello del saiya, verla tan feliz, automáticamente le quitó el mal humor… miró sus mejillas sonrojadas, y su fleco todo revuelto, tenía algunas ramas y hojas pegadas revueltas en su cabello, y su ropa estaba sucia y rasgada en algunas partes.

-como sea… ¿Qué diablos quieres?-preguntó con desdén, mostrando indiferencia

-ehm…-su rubor se intensificó-quiero… quiero que repitas eso que hiciste en tu cuarto-musitó avergonzada, Vegeta la observó sin entender a qué se refería exactamente, ¿Qué hizo en su cuarto? Ah… la tocó y la besó… ¿eso quería? Su corazón latió con fuerza, sintió sus mejillas arder, respiró profundamente y trató de volver a su postura de siempre, Bulma evitaba su mirada apenada.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó más que curioso

-ehm… eso… eso con tus labios-sonreía nerviosa, escuchó un suspiro por parte del príncipe y lo miró atenta, lucía fastidiado, una punzada se hizo presente en el pecho de la chica, volvió su mirada hacia otro lado, se sentía avergonzada.

-¿quieres que te bese?-preguntó serio aunque estaba disfrutando demasiado verla tan apenada, moría de ansiedad y excitación, pero su rostro no reflejaba ninguna de sus emociones.

-uhm… ¿sí?-preguntó temerosa, vio como el saiya fruncía las cejas y hacía una mueca con sus labios

-¿y todo este jueguito inútil fue para eso?-preguntó molesto

-no… yo… quería jugar…-respondió nerviosa-se me ocurrió que pedir mientras te miraba buscarme-eso último que dijo le llamó la atención al saiya, quiso interrogarla, pero prefería darle más importancia a lo que estaba por pasar…

-sí que eres idiota-vio como la chica fruncía las cejas molesta-si querías que te besara me lo hubieras dicho antes de todo este escándalo absurdo-gruñó con desdén-nos hubiéramos ahorrado todo esto-susurró mientras se acercaba al rostro de ella.

Tocó sus labios con suavidad, abrió su boca para encajarla con la suya, ella respondió temerosa, Vegeta movió sus labios con firmeza, apoderándose con vehemencia de los delicados y dulces labios rosa de la peliturquesa, sentía sus latidos a mil por hora, era solo un beso y estaba más que extasiado, se separó de ella por unos segundos para observarla, Bulma abrió los ojos lentamente, se miraron unos segundos, se permitieron perderse en la profundidad de los ojos de cada uno, era como si fueran las dos caras de una moneda, ambas partes de un todo… ella con su dulzura y calidez, y él con su amargura y frialdad… volvió a inclinarse para probar una vez más esos labios que lo estaban volviendo adictos a ellos, ambos cerraron sus ojos y se perdieron en la mágica y encantadora danza de labios.

Quizás si había alguien que lo cambiara… por ella podía dejar su frialdad y orgullo, por ella podía demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos… por ella, por ella podía eso y más.

* * *

gracias por leer c: cualquier cosilla, duda, comentario, crítica... bienvenida sea C:


	6. Chapter 6

gracias por sus comentarios C:

* * *

Pasaron el resto del día en trivialidades, y los siguientes. Él no encontraba la forma de avanzar en su relación con ella. Porque sí, él consideraba que tenían una relación, analizando toda la historia que tenían juntos, claro que la tenían, además, desde ese encuentro por la mañana en su habitación, donde pudo tocarla y besarla, la situación se repetía a menudo, la parte de los besos al menos.

Aunque deseaba de manera casi insufrible hacerla suya, no quería presionarla, se había dado cuenta por su forma de actuar y por la revelación de que siempre había estado sola, que todo eso era nuevo para ella. Y no quería asustarla.

Pero no podía negar que la situación se le estaba escapando de las manos, tener que convivir con ella era un suplicio, de partida porque seguía siendo la misma mujer vulgar que conoció cuando era niño, exhibía su cuerpo como si no importara, y solo empeoraba su situación personal. Y la consecuencia de ello era lo que lo irritaba… últimamente amanecía de pésimo humor, era tortuoso tenerla tan cerca y no concretar lo que desde sus 14 años estaba imaginando. La falta de intimidad no era un problema, "trabajando" para Freezer estaba acostumbrado a la escasa actividad sexual, además de eso, su voluntad era inquebrantable. De por sí le costaba rebajarse a actividades de esa índole con cualquier mujer, no eran acciones dignas de la realeza a su parecer, pero había ciertas necesidades que de vez en cuando no le quedaba más opción que satisfacerlas.

Pero con Bulma la situación eran tan diferente… él sentía una profunda atracción por ella, era la única persona en que pensaba además de él mismo, ella se había calado profundo en sus pensamientos desde que era un niño, había pensado en ella tantas veces que no podía contarlas. Y ahora siendo un hombre, no había perdido el interés por ella, incluso se atrevía a decir que había aumentado.

En todos los sentidos.

Aun no le decía que era, pero creía que pronto lo sabría, estaba seguro de eso. Aunque, con la tensión de querer hacerlo con ella, había pasado a segundo plano el descubrir todos los misterios que envolvían a la mujer.

Había amanecido hace un par de horas, la peliturquesa no se levantaba temprano, eso lo sabía desde que la conoció, pero algo le hacía pensar que el día de hoy era diferente, algo así como un sexto sentido. Salió de la comodidad de las sábanas y partió en su búsqueda, había aprendido a ceder cuando se trataba de ella. Como muchas veces lo pensó, la mujer era una tirana encantadora. Era rutina que Bulma lo fuera a buscar a su habitación por las mañanas, se le lanzara encima y lo "aplastara" con su peso, hacía el intento al menos. A veces saltaba encima de él como una niña traviesa, consiguiendo su propósito, que consistía en fastidiarlo y que se levantara. Pero hoy no apareció.

Caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar al cuarto de la peliturquesa, entró sin golpear, sin asombrarse por el desorden de la habitación, pero si le llamó la atención que ella no estuviera en la habitación.

El silencio de la casa no ayudaba, recorrió la pequeña casa habitación por habitación, sin rastro de la mujer, descartó la idea de salir en su búsqueda por un simple motivo: el planeta era como un laberinto, el único lugar que siempre parecía igual era la ubicación de la casa y donde estaba su nave, nada más. El resto cambiaba la mayoría de las veces, por lo que había logrado deducir, según el humor de la mujer. Se asomó por la ventana para comprobar el tiempo de ese día, parecía ser igual que siempre. Frunció las cejas extrañado, cuando oyó un ruido dentro de la casa, se devolvió hacia el pasillo, y agudizó sus sentidos.

Volvió a oír un ruido, pero esta vez pudo identificar la procedencia y que era exactamente, era agua, agua que caía y venía desde el cuarto del baño ¿Por qué no revisó el baño antes? Ni él mismo lo sabía. Entró al baño sin preámbulo alguno, cuando ingresó pudo divisar el vapor por toda la habitación, el halo de agua evaporada parecía reciente, miró en dirección de la enorme bañera y comprobó que estaba repleta de agua, pero ella no estaba ahí. Caminó hasta ella para comprobar el estado del líquido y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a la mujer hundida en el agua, con los ojos cerrados, parecía estar descansando, esperó unos segundos y empezó a preocuparse, tragó saliva incómodo y metió una mano dentro para tocarla, antes de alcanzarla, los parpados de Bulma se abrieron lentamente, cuando sus oceánicos ojos se encontraron con los de él, se sintió descubierto, como si hubiera hecho algo malo, aunque sabía que no era así, sus mejillas se ruborizaron levemente y dio un paso hacia atrás.

Bulma salió a la superficie delicadamente, exponiendo sus níveos hombros, la mujer miraba interesada al saiya.

-¿Qué pasó enano?-Vegeta pestañeó nervioso

-no sabía que estaba ocupado-optó por decir lo primero que pasó por su cabeza.

-oh-exclamó mientras no despegaba la mirada del rostro del saiya, el príncipe tragó saliva cuando bajó la mirada, por más que hubiera visto su cuerpo desnudo antes, nunca se acostumbraría, siempre lo admiraría y desearía en secreto.

-es raro que estés despierta-musitó volviendo a su semblante de siempre

-ehm no podía dormir-confesó la chica mientras miraba el agua-¿venías a darte un baño?-él no contestó, se debatía en irse o intentar algo más… su cuerpo no respondía, era como si estuviera frente a un guerrero que lo superaba con creces en habilidad y fuerza, y lo hacía quedar pasmado bajo su poder. Pero había un factor diferente, a un guerrero buscaría la forma de derribarlo, o simplemente crearía una estrategia para huir y volver más fuerte, con ella… simplemente no quería moverse-ehm ¿quieres bañarte conmigo?-abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando la escuchó

-¿Qué?

-ehm eso… cuando eras niño te dabas baños conmigo ¿no?-inclinó su rostro a un lado mientras sus mechones en forma de melena se pegaban a su rostro, y uno que otro se escapaba goteando.

-sabes que ahora es muy diferente-dijo con su semblante serio

-¿Por qué estás grande?-preguntó mientras reunía agua entre sus manos y se quedaba observándola, el saiya la miró un poco consternado, ¿realmente le estaba ofreciendo bañarse juntos? ¿Sabía lo que implicaba con ello?... de todas formas… era una oportunidad

-¿a ti no te molesta?-habló mientras ponía sus manos en su cadera con una sonrisa ladeada, la mujer negó con su cabeza meciendo su cabello.

-para nada… hace tiempo que quería proponértelo-sonrió alegre, la sonrisa del príncipe se borró al oírla, sintió su pulso acelerarse-pero como estás más gruñón que antes… no me atreví a decirlo

-hmp-no supo que responder, prefirió ignorarla y desvestirse en silencio. Bulma lo miraba atenta, con una sonrisa en sus labios que se fue frunciendo a medida que él se deshacía de su traje de pelea, ya era consciente de los músculos del saiya, pero no podía evitar sentir un cosquilleo cuando lo miraba, el enano que conoció se había ido y había vuelto un hombre con todas sus letras, hundió su cuerpo en el agua dejando visible solo sus ojos. Cuando el azabache se quitó su ropa interior, tuvo que voltear a causa de los nervios y la ¿vergüenza? ¿Por qué sentía vergüenza? Oyó el ruido del agua mientras el hombre se sumergía en esta, ambos caían perfectamente en la bañera, era lo suficientemente grande para 3-4 personas.

-esta fría-se quejó el príncipe

-no lo está-se volteó a mirarlo, el hombre estaba sentado, exhibía solo sus pectorales y sus fuertes brazos que se apoyaban en los lados de la tina. Su rostro lucía igual de siempre, "gruñón y amargado" solía definirlo la peliturquesa

-que sí…-escuchó un suspiro por parte de la mujer y la vio levantarse, se quedó pasmado mientras contemplaba el físico de la hembra que tenía en frente, el agua resbalaba por sus curvas, podía comprobar cuan blanca era su tez, caminó hasta llegar a la llave para abrirla, pero él solo estaba embobado observando su diminuta cintura, de la que estaba seguro que cubría a la perfección con sus manos, su trasero redondo y firme se movía mientras forzaba la tuerca con sus manos húmedas.

-no puedo abrirla-se quejó con un puchero en sus labios, se volteó a ver al saiya, que no despegaba la mirada de su cuerpo-¿puedes intentarlo?

-¿para qué?-soltó volviendo a la realidad para observarla a la cara, vio las finas cejas de la mujer unirse

-¿no querías el agua más tibia? Anda ayúdame-Bulma volvió su atención a la pequeña llave que se rehusaba a girar, escuchó el agua moverse por lo que supuso que Vegeta le había hecho caso, sintió su respiración en su nuca, volteo lentamente su cabeza para encontrarse con el saiya a su espalda, Vegeta la miró directo a los ojos mientras alzaba una mano hacia la llave, y en menos de dos segundos la había girado por completo, el agua caía estrepitosamente, rebalsando la tina, pero a ninguno le importó, había una rejilla en el suelo para que el líquido desapareciera, en ese momento solo se miraban fijamente.

Bulma se perdió en los oscuros ojos del saiya, y el temor que había estado sintiendo todos estos días volvió… sabía que estaba actuando mal al pedir que la besara, pero no podía controlarlo cuando estaba cerca de él, como ahora. Quería estar con él, le costaba dormir pensando en eso… no lo pensó más y dio paso a su impulsividad, besó los labios del príncipe sin esperar más, un beso que solo aumentó el fuego entre ellos, el saiya le respondió gustoso, aunque se sorprendió un poco, pero prefirió ignorar su sorpresa y disfrutar de la iniciativa de ella. El cuello de la mujer estaba completamente estirado para poder alcanzar y permanecer junto a los labios del saiya, Vegeta posó sus manos en la cintura de ella y la acercó a su cuerpo, sin despegar la unión de labios.

Sus bocas se movían y se acoplaban a la perfección, él aventuró su lengua dentro de la cavidad de ella, probando y degustando el sabor, pensó en mantener sus manos solo en la cintura de ella, pero no logró cumplir con su pensamiento, sus fuertes manos se deslizaron por su vientre suavemente, aunque la impaciencia y la ansiedad luchaban por tomar el control del cuerpo del príncipe, la cordura ganó por ese momento. Tanteo su vientre y subió hasta sus exuberantes montes, contuvo el aliento entre besos cuando masajeó los senos de Bulma, y a ella se le escapó un gemido que solo provocó excitar aún más si se podía al pobre saiya.

El fuerte cosquilleo en su intimidad se hacía molesto y placentero mientras que él se apoderaba de sus senos, su respiración se hacía pesada, los dedos expertos del saiya recorrieron cada aureola con suavidad hasta llegar a los pezones y presionarlos con delicadeza. Creía saber que podía seguir si no se detenía ahora… pero no estaba segura de querer que se detuviera… ¿a quién engañaba? Ella lo deseaba, le estaba costando horas de sueño pensar en él desde que la había besado, y no podía seguir haciéndose la desentendida con la situación. Y al parecer, él también lo sentía. ¿Qué iba a pasar después? Él no podía quedarse con ella, y ella no querría ver qué pasaría con él después… ¿entonces? ¿Daba un paso más con él sin importar las consecuencias? O ¿lo detenía y seguían como siempre?

Quiso meditarlo unos minutos, pero la erección del príncipe en su cola no ayudaba a pensar con claridad, sintió un espasmo recorrer por su cuerpo, el agua ya había alcanzado un alza de temperatura, entre gemidos y jadeos, cerró la llave y se volteó por completo para quedar de frente con el saiyajin.

Vegeta contempló su cuerpo y tragó saliva con dificultad, inclinó su cabeza para alcanzar nuevamente sus labios, eran tan adictivos según él, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de comportamientos, los reprochaba de hecho, eran demasiado íntimos para hacerlo con cualquiera, pero Bulma no era cualquiera, y con ella solo resultaban únicos y mágicos, provocándole sensaciones que no sabía que podía llegar a sentir. Esa mujer era su talón de Aquiles.

-¿Vegeta?-soltó entre besos, el príncipe la había acercado a su cuerpo, y recorría su espalda, la menuda espalda de ella hacía ver grandes las manos fuertes del saiya-quiero estar junto a ti

-estamos juntos ahora-musitó con voz grave, una de sus manos bajó hasta su trasero, lo agarró con firmeza y lo acarició, su miembro palpitaba inquieto entre él y ella, dejó sus labios para besar su delgado cuello, probó su piel, la lamió y succionó, mordisqueó y dejó su huella, su piel clara era propensa a cualquier marca y lo comprobó con la mancha roja que sobresalía entre la nívea piel de ella.

-uhm… pero-se detuvo cuando un gemido salió de sus labios-quiero estar más junto a ti…-el saiya detuvo sus besos en el cuello de ella y la miró a los ojos, el rostro de Bulma era un encanto, sus mejillas estaban más rojas de lo que alguna vez pudo recordar, sus labios estaban hinchados de tantos besos-yo… no sé qué me pasa

-¿a qué te refieres?-creía entender lo que le estaba pidiendo, y quería saltar de emoción, pero no daría ningún paso si ella no era clara, quería escucharla explícitamente.

-no lo sé… por las noches me cuesta dormir-confesó avergonzada-y en las mañanas me despierto demasiado temprano…-alzó la mirada para encontrarse con el rostro de él, Vegeta la observaba con profunda atención-todo el tiempo pensando en ti… y en que quiero seguir probando tus labios-sus delicadas manos tomaron con suavidad el masculino rostro del príncipe, Vegeta no podía decir palabra alguna, había quedado pasmado con la confesión de Bulma. Eso era lo que quería saber, él no le era indiferente a la misteriosa mujer, podía tomarla ahora y al fin conseguiría lo que quería pero ¿Por qué tenía esa extraña sensación en su pecho, el estómago revuelto y su corazón latiendo tan rápido? Sonrió al pensarlo… él sabía la respuesta, él sentía por Bulma algo más que atracción física, esa mujer había sido la razón de su cordura en el tiempo de esclavitud en servicio del lagarto, ella era su escape de la realidad, ella ahora era la muestra de que la vida no era tan cruel con él como había pensado cuando un meteorito destruyó su planeta y a toda su raza junto con él.

Los labios de ella tocaron con suavidad los suyos, cerró los ojos automáticamente y se concentró en sentirla, llevó sus manos a su espalda y la juntó a él hasta que ya no hubiera partícula que los separara. Bulma gimió al sentir la masculinidad de él chocar contra su vientre, el cosquilleo en su intimidad se hizo presente con más fuerza. La sintió temblar bajo su brazo, flexionó su pierna y la arrastró con él para sumergirse en el caliente líquido, ella sin protesta alguna se dejó guiar, Vegeta se apoyó en el contorno de la bañera sentándose en la superficie dura de esta, y Bulma se recostó entre medio de sus piernas sin soltar sus labios.

Las manos del saiya se apoderaron de las caderas de la peliturquesa y la incitó a sentarla en sus propias caderas, la levantó fácilmente y separó sus piernas y la posicionó encima de su endurecido miembro. Bulma dio un respingo al sentir el duro falo bajo su intimidad. Vegeta rió burlesco, se le hacía encantador la actitud inexperta de la peliturquesa, y claro, porque no asumir que se sentía privilegiado en ser él quién le mostrara las artes amatorias, pero había algo que lo hacía verla sin ese toque de malicia, la respetaba… no la veía solamente como una mujer objeto, como una hembra a la que usara para satisfacer su apetito sexual y luego deshacerse de ella, no… su apetito por ella era más que un encuentro sexual, él quería todo de ella, la quería a ella…

-es incómodo…-confesó con las mejillas ruborizadas

-porque no va ahí-respondió sonriendo burlesco y arrogante, la mujer lo observó y escondió su rostro en el cuello de él, sentía sus mejillas arder a grados insospechados, sintió las manos del príncipe subir por su abdomen y llegar hasta sus montículos, los masajeó con impaciencia y levantó su cadera para hacer fricción con la vulva de ella, sintió su miembro presionarse a lo largo contra los labios vaginales, y palpitar con fuerza entre los pliegues de esta, liberó uno de sus montes y dirigió su mano hasta la cadera de ella, y la meció en su regazo, sentía la respiración de la peliturquesa en su cuello, era agitada, los brazos de ella lo envolvieron por detrás de su cuello, oía el ruido del agua caer por los esfuerzos entre ambos dentro de la bañera. Pronto sintió como su mano no era necesaria para que la mujer moviera sus caderas, ella había encontrado su propio ritmo, y no podía negar que le gustó.

Recorrió su cuerpo con impaciencia, sus manos se movían a todos los lugares que pudiera alcanzar en esa posición, oía los quejidos reprimidos de Bulma, y sus propios gruñidos, incluso bajo el agua podía notar que la mujer estaba disfrutando del vaivén de sus caderas, buscó el rostro de ella y la besó con pasión, movían sus labios con ímpetu y desenfreno, sus lenguas chocaban y se entrelazaban, reconociéndose, jugueteando y probando lo que ofrecía el otro para darle.

La fuerte presión en su intimidad y el enjambre de calambres que la recorrió en el momento en que sintió su orgasmo venir la hizo soltar los labios del príncipe y gemir en el oído de él, sentía su cuerpo tenso y congelado desde su vientre hacia abajo, mientras su interior vibraba alrededor de la virilidad del saiya, se agarró de la espalda de él con sus uñas mientras la ola de placer culminaba, dando paso a la relajación y al agotamiento, sentía su rostro arder pero no le importaba, entre jadeos volvió a besarlo.

-¿estás lista?-le susurró el saiya como si alguien más pudiera oírlos

-eso creo-respondió del mismo modo que él, Vegeta volvió a hacer suyo sus labios rosa, posó su mano detrás del cuello de la mujer y aumentó la profundidad de la danza de sus labios, con su mano restante levantó la cadera de ella, tocó sus muslos con deseo, tanteo su piel con vehemencia, llegando a su entrepierna, con su dedo del medio acarició la entrada de su abertura, la sintió húmeda y se aventuró a introducir el mismo dedo dentro, Bulma se sobresaltó y lo miró directamente a los ojos, los intensos iris del príncipe la miraban con atención, las mejillas bronceadas de él lucían un leve rubor, antes que pudiera decir algo sintió un dedo sumándose a la invasión, no le dolía pero le incomodaba, se le hacía extraño, los dedos del saiya entraban y salían con suavidad, tanteando el interior húmedo y cálido de la mujer, satisfecho con la inspección, el príncipe decidió que ella estaba lista para recibirlo.

Dejó el interior de ella y dirigió su falo a la apertura, con la punta del glande hizo el mismo recorrido que sus dedos, haciendo presión en su hinchado clítoris, pasando por los pliegues vaginales hasta llegar a la entrada de su intimidad, casi con timidez, levantó despacio su cadera mientras afirmaba su miembro, sintió las manos de ella agarrarlo con fuerza y sus uñas engancharse en sus hombros-tranquila…-susurró en su oído, besando y lamiendo su lóbulo, luego pasando a su cuello, succionando y mordisqueando, relajándola para que no se percatara que la cabeza de su pene estaba entrando en ella, la húmeda y cálida intimidad de ella lo impacientó, movió más su pelvis y con su mano en la cadera de ella, la hizo bajar, a un ritmo medio, ni muy rápido ni muy lento. Las manos de ella lo presionaron con más fuerza, por lo que pudo deducir que no estaba pasando por alto la penetración, dejó de darle atención al cuello de la mujer para capturar sus labios, Bulma recibió el beso desconcentrada, no podía pasar por alto el miembro de él entrando en ella, si antes los dedos traviesos de él la importunaron, el miembro de él la desconcertó. Sentía su interior acomodarse alrededor del invasor, tragó saliva cuando esa sensación empezó a arderle y volverse molesta, cuando el pene de él entró por completo no pudo evitar soltar un gritito agudo de dolor e intentar levantarse para deshacer la unión de ambos cuerpos, pero la fuerte mano del príncipe se lo impidió.

-pasará-susurró él, besando su rostro, sus pómulos, sus labios, lamiendo las solitarias lágrimas que se habían escapado de los bellos ojos zafiro de ella-es normal que duela-¿Cuándo había sido así de considerado? No lo recordaba, lo cierto era que cuando se trataba de ella, las cosas cambiaban indudablemente, ella despertaba en él un mundo de sensaciones nuevas, y cuando se detenía a pensarlo no podía hacer más que aceptar que ella lo era todo para él.

-¿a ti te duele?-preguntó ella, Vegeta observó su rostro unos minutos, el dolor se reflejaba en sus gestos, sonrió de lado como siempre y rió bajo

-no me duele… todo lo contrario-confesó y la besó con pasión, Bulma respondió torpe mientras trataba de olvidar el ardor de su intimidad, Vegeta movió su pelvis con suavidad sin salir del interior de ella, soltó sus labios para alejar el torso de ella, teniendo una mejor vista de sus montes, antes que ella se quejara por la separación, besó uno con intensidad, lamió su aureola y succionó su pezón, cuando oyó un gemido de placer por parte de la mujer, se dio como satisfecho y meció las caderas de ella con su mano dirigiéndola, aunque sintió el cuerpo de ella tensarse de inmediato frente al acto de él, no se detuvo, ya no podía soportar más la urgencia de sentirla en total y absoluta plenitud. Levantó y bajó su cadera, sacando y entrando su miembro del interior de ella.

Aunque le dolía no pudo negarse a seguir, lo quiso sí, pero ver al príncipe disfrutando de eso le hizo querer aguantarse y dejarlo seguir, no podía evitar que se le escaparan quejidos, pero los olvidaba mientras observaba el rostro concentrado del saiyajin, quien tenía las cejas más fruncidas que otras veces, sus mejillas ruborizadas por el esfuerzo, sus labios entreabiertos soltando gemidos y gruñidos de placer, verlo gozar de su cuerpo en ese momento, la hizo comprender lo mucho que significaba el príncipe en su vida, podía soportar cualquier cosa con tal de verlo feliz, y sabía porque… lo amaba. Y daría todo por darle un instante de felicidad a ese hombre. No le estaba gustando lo que hacían, le dolía y le era incomodo, sentía como la sensación de antes quería hacerse presente, pero el dolor y ardor lo hacía pasar desapercibido, mientras duró el acto, se dedicó a observar el rostro del saiyajin, sus pómulos marcados y su rostro cuadrado, sus intensos y penetrantes ojos que en ese momento brillaban como nunca antes lo hubiese visto, hundió su rostro en la hendidura del cuello del príncipe y lo abrazó con fuerza, permitiéndole libertad absoluta sobre su cuerpo, y así lo hizo el príncipe.

Aceleró su ritmo cuando ella lo abrazó, los gemidos y gruñidos de él subieron un tono, y los quejidos de ella solo conseguían excitarlo aún más, sentía las paredes del interior de ella acoplarse al vaivén de su virilidad, la estrechez de ella lo volvía loco, lo incitaba a querer sentirla por completo, decidido, detuvo los movimientos y afirmó a la peliturquesa desde su trasero y se puso de pie sin separar su unión de cuerpos, la mujer no hizo queja alguna, se dejó hacer a voluntad de él, eso solo lo motivó, tenía un completo dominio sobre ella y le gustaba, siempre supo que era dominante por naturaleza, pero con ella, eso se iba al traste, Bulma siempre lo sometió, pero ahora, era él quién la dominaba y le gustaba como se sentía. La presionó contra la pared de la bañera y sin soltar el agarre de su trasero la embistió con fuerza, el gritito de ella en respuesta lo volvió trastornó de placer, las estocadas se aceleraron y metió lo que más pudo su miembro dentro de ella, sintió las piernas de Bulma rodearlo por la cintura, sus pechos moverse de arriba hacia abajo rozando sus pectorales y el aliento de ella en su oído, era el paraíso… ¿Cuándo iba a pensar que se encontraría con el paraíso entre las piernas de ella?

Sentía su liberación aproximarse, buscó los labios de ella y los besó con urgencia, Bulma respondió su beso a duras penas, la fogosidad y pasión de él la descolocó un segundo, verlo disfrutar así le gustaba, pero se sentía ausente en poder hacer algo más por él, cuando el príncipe buscó sus labios intentó responder con la misma efusividad que él, sentía las manos de Vegeta apretar con más fuerza su trasero, y el miembro de él entrando con intensidad, por un momento temió que él la rompiera con tanta pasión y lujuria en sus movimientos, pero sabía que eso no pasaría… ella no era una mujer débil al fin de cuentas.

Notó que Vegeta se había detenido después de una profunda estocada, lo sintió temblar y tensarse, algo caliente invadió su interior, una extraña novedad, pero no molesta… al contrario, era reconfortante, le gustó lo que sea que hubiera hecho el saiya, sintió el falo de él palpitar en su interior, los temblores del miembro de él le llamaron profundamente la atención, la respiración del príncipe estaba agitada, sentía el pecho de él subir y bajar con impaciencia, suspiros y quejidos se escapaban del saiya.

-¿estás bien?-preguntó con timidez, el príncipe la miró mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento ¿Qué sí estaba bien? ¡Estaba estupendo! Jamás se había sentido así de bien, pero no lo diría… no diría que ese día había sido el mejor de su miserable vida, después del día en que la había conocido, este día definitivamente le quitaba el lugar al anterior, dejándolo en segundo puesto… cerró sus ojos con fuerza, salió del interior de ella y bajó su mirada hasta su feliz miembro, notó los rastros de sangre en él y se preocupó, se sintió mal por un momento, cuando se había entregado por completo al placer, no pensó en sí ella estaba bien o no, frunció las cejas molesto consigo mismo por ello.

-¿tú estás bien?-alzó la mirada hasta ella, las mejillas de ella aún ardían

-claro que lo estoy-sonrió dulcemente al príncipe, sus manos rodearon el cuello de él, Vegeta la miró atento-que lo pases bien me hace feliz-ahora era él quién sentía sus mejillas arder con fuerza, no podía negar lo bien que lo había pasado, pero se sintió expuesto de todas formas.

-uhm… no hablaba de eso-desvió la mirada hacia el agua, que a esas alturas ya ni notaba si estaba a buena temperatura o no-¿te duele?

-oh… sí, pero ya se pasara ¿no?-dijo con inocencia, abrazó al saiya y lo besó con ternura.

No podía creer lo afortunado que era… no sabía si merecía o no estar ahí con ella, pero se sentía agradecido, nada podía ser más gratificante en ese momento que sentir sus tiernos y dulces besos, repetiría una y otra vez ese error de coordenadas para conocerla. Ese profundo sentimiento que se coló en su pecho durante esos doce años se volvía más intenso, y creía saber lo que era… pero ya no podía detener la rueda de emociones y sentimientos que ella despertaba en él. La amaba, lo quisiera o no, la amaba y quería estar con ella…

* * *

gracias por leer C: cualquier duda o algo, bienvenida sea C: nos leemos


	7. Chapter 7

Penúltimo capítulo C:

* * *

El sueño aun la invadía, no quería abrir sus ojos, sentía que todavía faltaba por levantarse y darle la bienvenida al nuevo día. Creía que era un día como todos los demás, su ánimo era el de siempre… extremadamente feliz por compartir sus días con el príncipe de los saiyajin. Era tan afortunada de tenerlo junto a ella, cada vez que lo miraba sentía llenarse de un sentimiento profundo y cálido, sentía que se había ganado el paraíso, y no sabía que había hecho para merecerlo ¿él se sentirá igual? Creía que sí, cuando la miraba sus penetrantes orbes color negro le regalaban algo más que frialdad e inexpresividad. Eran sentimientos. Vegeta sentía cosas por ella, y ella los correspondía.

Se estiró entre las cobijas perezosamente, bostezó animada y cubrió su boca con su mano, miró el cielo artificial de su habitación, podía sentir el contacto directo de la tela que la cubría con su piel desnuda, sonrió por el goce de esa sensación. Se volteó y vio la espalda de su enano, estaba distante a ella, le pareció extraño, él no solía alejarse desde que compartían cama, se acercó a él y lo rodeo por la cintura, pero él no reaccionó. Abrió su boca extrañada, cuando notó que su cuerpo estaba frío.

Palpó con sus manos el abdomen del saiyajin, y este estaba igual de frío que el resto de su cuerpo, tragó saliva preocupada, Vegeta siempre irradiaba calor, miró las cobijas y notó que si estaba tapado, frunció las cejas extrañada, miró hacia la ventana y comprobó que el día estaba igual de cálido que siempre, frunció aún más sus finas cejas al notar que ni siquiera su calor corporal se transmitía hacia el hombre. Nerviosa, se reincorporó en la cama y tocó el hombro del príncipe, quitó su mano por un segundo al sentir nuevamente la piel fría de él, tragó saliva asustada y lo volteó hacia ella.

Sintió su corazón detenerse. Sudar frío. Su cuerpo pausarse. Abrió la boca temblando, sus labios tiritaban al igual que cada partícula de su cuerpo, como pudo llevo una mano a su boca, cubriéndola, no podía creerlo… Vegeta estaba inmóvil, con la misma pose de costado, tieso, su rostro dormido pero… se notaba el paso del tiempo en él, las arrugas decoraban el rostro del príncipe, sus labios se veían secos y azules…

Movió su mano hacia el rostro de él, cerró sus ojos lentamente, la ausencia de calor chocó con su piel, ahogó un grito cuando lo entendió…

Él ya no estaba con ella. Se había ido, y no pudo hacer nada por su egoísmo, sí, porque era su egoísmo, Vegeta se quedó con ella y era normal que muriera.

Vegeta estaba muerto en su cama. Y ella no podía abrir los ojos para afrontar la realidad.

Hasta que abrió sus ojos abruptamente.

Su respiración era agitada, sentía todo su cuerpo sudar, llevó una mano a su pecho desnudo, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par mirando el techo sin verlo realmente… un sueño. Había sido un sueño. Una pesadilla… miró hacia al lado y su rostro chocó con la respiración del saiyajin acostado junto a ella. Tragó saliva angustiada mientras observaba detenidamente los rasgos de su príncipe, sintió sus ojos humedecerse, eso no había sido un sueño… era una premonición de lo que pasaría si Vegeta se quedaba a su lado, ella lo vería morir.

Sintió una presión en el pecho, la angustia apoderarse de su cuerpo, sentía un nudo en la garganta, el aliento del saiyajin chocaba con su piel cuando él abrió la boca levemente, cerró sus ojos lentamente, derramando unas solitarias lágrimas. Mordió su labio inferior intentando calmar su pena. Que ilusa había sido al pensar en que podía vivir su vida junto a él. Eso no era justo para Vegeta, él desperdiciaría sus años con ella a su lado, no podía ser egoísta. Debía dejarlo ir.

¿Él querría irse?

No lo sabía, pero tendría que hacerlo entender… lo amaba demasiado como para arrebatarle su vida, él tenía un propósito fuera de ese planeta, tenía cosas por hacer, y con ella a su lado él no sería capaz de conseguir nada. Seguramente él lo sabría, y por no hacerle daño aun no decidía a marcharse.

Habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos ya, ¿Cuánto? No lo sabía, ella no estaba preocupada del paso del tiempo, a ella no le afectaba al fin y al cabo, pero a él… a él sí. Era cierto que cuando él se marchara, el tiempo se habría detenido, cuando volviera a donde sea que se fuera, solo habría perdido el tiempo de viaje, y su estadía en el planeta no contaría, pero en su cuerpo sí lo haría si se quedaba más de un año, por lo tanto… si él se quedaba, tarde o temprano, envejecería y perecería, como todo en la vida.

Lo sintió removerse junto a ella, el fuerte brazo de él la aprisionó con firmeza a su pecho, abrió sus ojos lentamente y volteó su rostro hacia él, miró su ceño fruncido que ni siquiera mientras dormía lo relajaba, bajó su mirada hasta sus labios y sonrió con melancolía. Si fuera por ella, moriría junto a él ¿no había alguna forma en que eso pudiera concretarse?

-deja de verme-abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando Vegeta le habló aún con los ojos cerrados

-perdón-susurró la peliturquesa, estando ella acostada de espalda y él recostado de lado con un brazo bajo la almohada y el otro aprisionando a la mujer junto a él.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, aún con sueño, miró su rostro de perfil, observando el techo, parecía preocupada, algo nunca antes visto en ella, frunció el ceño interesado, miró detenidamente su rostro, intentando buscar algún indicio de lo que le afectaba, pero solo se perdió en la belleza de ella, miró sus labios carnosos de color rosa, volvió hasta sus ojos grandes, admiró sus pestañas largas, luego bajo nuevamente hasta sus labios, relamió los suyos sin darse cuenta, tragó saliva ansioso, y su mano tomó vida propia… tocó suavemente su cadera, por donde la tenía sujetada, subió su mano hasta su abdomen, Bulma volteó a verlo y él alzó su mirada para encontrarse con la de ella, frunció aún más sus cejas cuando notó que sus hermosos ojos estaban vidriosos.

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó acercándose a su rostro, subiendo una parte de su cuerpo al de ella.

-nada…-la mujer desvió su mirada hacia el lado, Vegeta hizo una mueca en sus labios

-¿por nada estás a punto de llorar?-habló mientras movía su mano de la almohada hasta la mejilla de ella y secaba el rastro del líquido.

-cuando uno despierta, caen de repente-se encogió de hombros, no muy convencido con la respuesta de ella, decidió no seguir indagando en sus asuntos, bajó su rostro a la curva del cuello de ella e inhaló su aroma mientras cerraba sus ojos, decidido, besó su piel con calma. Bulma cerró los ojos al sentir sus labios en su cuello, desde la primera vez, le habían seguido demasiadas veces, y en cada vez el deseo por tenerlo cerca no disminuía ni un ápice. Y al parecer, él seguía deseándola como la primera vez.

Después de su encuentro en la tina, él no dejaba de seducirla, y las primeras veces ella accedía para verlo feliz, pero después de la cuarta o quinta vez, empezó a entender porque la perseguía y "acosaba" constantemente. Empezó a sentir lo mismo que él, a disfrutar del cuerpo del saiya y de lo que tenía para ofrecerle. Pasaban el día haciéndolo, comiendo, y durmiendo… ya ni jugar podían porque todo terminaba en sexo. Lo que no le molestaba, le encantaba amarlo así. Él la hacía sentir viva.

Lamió su cuello y succionó su piel con calma, movió su mano del abdomen hasta uno de sus montes y lo palpó con necesidad, ella soltó un gemido cuando el agarre se hizo firme, sonrió al oírla, no se cansaba de sus gemidos, eran la melodía más extraordinaria que pudo haber oído. Nunca tenía suficiente de ella, quería fundirse en su cuerpo a cada momento, si pudiera tener sexo sin pausas sería el hombre más feliz del universo entero, y ella la mujer más agotada… pero no podía contenerse… el primer día lo intentó, y como consecuencia, la convenció de hacerlo dos veces más… y trató de ser considerado con ella. Pero cuando ella empezó a demostrar el mismo interés y motivación… todo se fue al carajo… ¿Qué importaba si pasaban todo el día haciéndolo? ¿Qué más tenían que hacer?

Dejó su cuello y bajó hasta sus senos, lamió uno de ellos de principio a fin un par de veces, la respiración de ella se volvió agitada, la tercera vez se apoderó de su botón rosa pastel, mordió suavemente y ella se retorció, succionó y lamió y siguió con el otro.

-aah-Vegeta sonrió triunfante, le encantaba sentirla disfrutar, bajó una de sus manos hasta su intimidad, abrió sus piernas y posicionó dos de sus dedos en su entrada, palpó con suavidad al principio, introdujo uno, tanteando en su interior, luego el otro, con ambos dedos en su intimidad, movió su mano profundizando el movimiento, los gemidos de ella se oyeron en la habitación, soltó su monte y buscó sus labios, se besaron desesperadamente, movían sus bocas en completa armonía, compartían su sabor con el otro y degustaban sus lenguas al ritmo de la danza que iniciaban.

Vegeta gruñó cuando sintió la mano de ella en su miembro, sus delicados dedos recorrían las venas de su virilidad, gimió entre besos cuando su pequeña mano tomó con firmeza su falo, Bulma inició un juego de caricias mientras el ritmo de los dedos en su interior aumentaba, ambos gemían y disfrutaban de la caricia del otro. Bulma soltó el miembro de él cuando su orgasmo la golpeo, se afirmó de la almohada con ambas manos y cerró sus ojos con fuerza al momento que el calambre la recorrió, su respiración se volvió agitada, su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de sus jadeos.

-me toca-escuchó la ronca voz del saiya, abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con la sonrisa ladina del príncipe, sonrió inocente cuando se reincorporó lentamente en la cama, lo besó apasionadamente mientras él tocaba sus senos con necesidad-date vuelta-ordenó el saiya, Bulma tragó saliva ansiosa y nerviosa, no sabía porque, pero le gustaba que él dominara la situación, su fuerte personalidad se reducía a cero cuando Vegeta le pedía sexo, y le ordenaba como ponerse o qué hacer… lo besó por última vez antes de cumplir con la petición.

Quedó boca abajo en la colcha, las manos de él recorrieron su espalda y agarraron con determinación su trasero, apretó la almohada en un puño cuando Vegeta alzó su cadera levemente de la cama, sintió el miembro de él posicionarse en su entrada y esperó conteniendo la respiración el siguiente paso. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó aún más la almohada con ambas manos cuando el príncipe la penetró de una vez. Maldecía esa costumbre de él, con el tiempo que llevaban creía que se acostumbraría, pero estaba lejos de hacerlo.

La sujetaba firmemente desde sus caderas, tenía perfecta perspectiva de su trasero así, la embistió con fuerza, ella se afirmaba de la almohada con cada estocada, se abrió paso entre sus piernas sin detener el vaivén, la oía quejarse con cada empujo, el ruido del choque de sus cuerpos sumado a los gemidos y gruñidos eran la única melodía en las cuatro paredes.

Afirmó su peso en uno sus brazos que posó a un lado del hombro izquierdo de ella, y acercó un poco su torso a la espalda de ella, apoyándose en su cuerpo, mientras que con su mano restante seguía alzándola para no entorpecer la penetración. Besaba su espalda mientras aceleraba el ritmo de su vaivén, Bulma puso de lado su rostro, dejando ver su perfil, sus mejillas ardiendo, sus labios abiertos quejándose y gimiendo, excitando aún más al saiyajin con ese simple acto.

Vegeta al verla sometida y rendida ante él, sonrió arrogante y profundizó la penetración, las entrañas de ella lo recibían sin excusa, soltó su cadera y la abrazó por la cintura con ambos brazos, sentía que tenía una muñeca entre sus brazos, pero ella era real, se afirmó de su cintura y aceleró el ritmo, apoyó su frente en la espalda de ella y gruñó cuando se esparramó en su interior, sin dejar el ritmo, dio un último embiste haciendo más profundo su alcance, como si la punta de su pene quisiera alcanzar algo al final del camino. Respiró agitado en su espalda, sentía su miembro dar leves espasmos mientras liberaba la última gota en el interior de ella.

Bulma sentía su pelvis adormecida, siempre pasaba cuando él le pedía que se volteara y la tomaba así. Sentía el abrazo de él firme, lo oía intentar recuperar el aliento en su espalda, secó la saliva de sus labios que se le escapó entre gemidos en la almohada. Él aun no salía de su interior, lo sintió recargar todo su peso en su cuerpo.

-auch-se quejó, Vegeta aún agitado, subió su rostro y apoyó su barbilla en el hombro de ella, sin soltar su agarre de su cintura y sin deshacer su unión, observó el rostro de la peliturquesa, sus mejillas ardían como siempre después de cada jornada de sexo, tenía las cejas levemente fruncidas y sus ojos estrechados.

-¿de qué te quejas?-gruñó con su semblante serio

-pesas…-el bufó y se apoyó aún más en el menudo cuerpo de ella, escuchó quejidos de dolor como respuesta-¡Vegeta!-la vio hacer un puchero en sus labios, sonrió y admiró su rostro en silencio, se veía adorable y apetitosa… sintió su miembro endurecerse en el interior de ella, el deseo y los instintos apoderarse de su cuerpo, definitivamente nunca tendría suficiente de ella-¡no! Vegeta bájate-se adelantó en decir al sentir el miembro de él duro nuevamente en su interior.

-¿eh?-frunció su ceño aún más y le sonrió maliciosamente.

-¡ni siquiera lo pienses!-lo regañó la peliturquesa, mirándolo por el rabillo de su ojo, Vegeta sonrió de lado y soltó su cintura, cuando se sintió libre, quiso deshacer la unión de cuerpos, pero cuando él salió de su interior, volvió a embestirla-¡Vegeta! Uhm… me duele…-el saiya detuvo su movimiento y se bajó del cuerpo de ella.

Ella suspiró cansada y se volteó lentamente en su posición, estirando sus piernas, respirando libremente.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?-gruñó molesto, Bulma volteó su rostro hacia el saiya a su lado, Vegeta estaba sentado con sus piernas flexionadas, exhibiendo su latiente erección, recostado en sus codos, mirándola fríamente con el ceño fruncido.

-pesas…-musitó despacio, desviando su mirada-además… lo acabamos de hacer-susurró apenada

-¿y?-se encogió de hombros, Bulma abrió su boca levemente al notar que de verdad estaba molesto, frunció las cejas e hizo una mueca en sus labios, odiaba hacerlo enojar, sentía que de cierta forma él la manipulaba con ello, creía que él se daba cuenta de eso, bastaba con demostrar su enojo para que ella accediera a sus deseos-¿ya no quieres hacerlo más conmigo?-Bulma alzó su mirada hasta el rostro del príncipe-¿es eso?-alzó sus cejas dando énfasis a la pregunta, se sentía frustrado, siempre accediendo a ella… porque si ella pensaba que él la manipulaba, él pensaba que la situación era al revés, siempre pensó que ella era quién dominaba la situación, él hacía por ella lo que estuviera a su alcance, y verla "arisca" con él, lo descolocaba. Lo hacía sentir humillado, él constantemente detrás de ella, como si fuera un perro hambriento y ella un gran y delicioso trozo de filete.

-Vegeta…-susurró mientras se acercaba a él, gateo hacia el saiya y se metió entre las piernas de él-no digas eso-tomó su rostro entre sus manos, la mirada del príncipe era fría, su rostro reflejaba su humor, él luchaba para no mirar el cuerpo desnudo de la peliturquesa-es que esa pose me incomoda-besó sus labios pero él no respondió-vamos… no te enojes-volvió a besarlo, pasó su nariz por su mejilla, acariciándolo, restregaba su mejilla y nariz en el rostro del príncipe, como si fuera un gatito-¿Vegeta?-él seguía estoico, con su cara de pocos amigos

-¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?-levantó su mirada hasta la de ella-¿Qué más no te gusta?-preguntó rechinando sus dientes.

-no es que no me guste-hizo un puchero, Vegeta desvió su mirada cuando sintió sus mejillas arder, sintió las manos de ella acariciar su pecho-es solo que una vez, al menos así, es suficiente-el saiya volteó hacia ella y miró su rostro, sus mejillas aun sonrosadas, su sonrisa dibujada en sus adictivos labios, ¡como amaba esos labios!-eres algo grande para ser tan enano-frunció las cejas lo que más pudo y gruñó mostrando sus colmillos, sintió su cuerpo tensarse-y se me cansa el cuerpo-hizo un puchero

-no vuelvas a decirme enano-sentenció, Bulma abrió los ojos confundida, sonrió dulcemente, le causaba gracia que el saiya siempre la regañara cuando lo llamaba enano

-suspiró-siempre te digo así-se acercó a sus labios y los besó con suavidad, esta vez él si respondió, sintió las fuertes manos de él en su cintura, empujó con su cuerpo al príncipe para que se recostara por completo en la cama, una vez el recostado se subió a su cadera e hizo lo que él quería…

* * *

Esa pesadilla o sueño premonitorio, estaba presente en su cabeza, cada vez que no estaba compartiendo con él pensaba en ello, cuando se bañaba, cuando se le escapaba y salía a caminar, porque sí, a veces necesitaba descansar de ese lascivo saiyajin. Y aunque él no lo dijera, él también necesitaba descansar de ella de vez en cuando.

No podía reconciliar el sueño, estaba oscuro, él dormía plácidamente en la cama, caminó hasta la ventana y observó hacia afuera sin mirar realmente, sentía el aire frío chocar con su piel desnuda, se abrazó así misma cuando sintió sus pezones reaccionar al ambiente, apoyó sus codos en el marco de la ventana e inclinó su cuerpo desnudo hacia delante.

Estaba en un debate interno constante, debía decirle que se fuera, pero no le salían las palabras de la boca, porque ella no quería dejarlo ir, pero eso era lo que ella quería para ella, y al pensar en lo que era conveniente para él, llegaba a la única conclusión de dejarlo ir… además, no quería verlo morir. Sí se quedaba con ella eso pasaría tarde o temprano, y no sería capaz de soportarlo.

Cuando él se fue quedó desecha, porque comprendió lo que era la compañía, entender que siempre estaría sola no fue nunca un problema, pero cuando estuvo junto al pequeño saiyajin experimentó tantas sensaciones únicas y nuevas para ella, y todo fue por él. Con él rió, jugó, supo lo que era el calor de alguien más, lo que era la calidez de un abrazo. Y entender que esas sensaciones no estaban destinadas para ella, dolió. Cuando él se fue, experimentó la soledad infinita. Siempre estuvo sola y siempre estaría sola.

Costó entenderlo, y cuando lo hizo, lo único que había en su pecho era tristeza, ¿de qué servía la inmortalidad si no la compartía con quién amaba?

-¿Qué pasa mujer?-la voz de él la hizo dar un respingo, no había notado cuando despertó, se volteó rápidamente y lo vio de pie junto a ella ¿Cuándo se levantó? Estaba igual de desnudo que ella, el príncipe se acercó a la peliturquesa y puso sus manos en la ventana, una de cada lado del cuerpo de ella, aprisionándola-¿me dirás que es lo que te tiene preocupada?

-eh… no pasa nada-susurró sin sonar convincente, Vegeta frunció las cejas molesto.

-¿no pasa nada? ¿Desde cuándo que te levantas a media noche?-alzó una ceja e hizo una mueca en sus labios

-¿eh? Siempre lo hago-se encogió de hombros, vio el rostro del saiya endurecerse

-me doy cuenta hasta cuando te mueves-Bulma abrió los ojos en sorpresa-nunca te has levantado ni para ir al baño mujer ¿Qué pasa Bulma?-la peliturquesa tragó saliva nerviosa

-Vegeta…-agachó su mirada nerviosa, sentía su estómago revolverse-¿Cuándo piensas irte?-el saiyajin abrió la boca levemente, alzó sus negras cejas sin disolver su ceño fruncido ¿ya no lo quería aquí?, sintió su pecho pesado, tenía ganas de caer al suelo y no levantarse, se sentía pesado…

-¿quieres que me vaya?-preguntó serio, sentía la garganta seca, ella parecía acomplejada, ¿eso era lo que la tenía preocupada? ¿Quería que se fuera y no tenía el valor para decírselo?

-…-sintió su pecho oprimirse… podía sentir la molestia e indignación en la voz del príncipe-no…-susurró con un nudo en su garganta-si… fuera por mí, desearía que no te fueras nunca…-no pudo aguantar más y empujó al príncipe, tomó una túnica y salió de la habitación.

Vegeta se quedó estoico en el cuarto, tenía un conflicto de emociones en su interior, ¿Qué pasaba con ella? se veía afectada, pero no entendía porque si ella no le decía, no sabría que le ocurría, decidido, tomó su ropa y corrió tras ella.

Maldijo por lo bajo cuando vio la puerta de la casa abierta, si ella salió de la casa no podría encontrarla a menos que ella quisiera, soltó un soplido lleno de fastidio, iba por el umbral de la puerta y se detuvo de inmediato cuando notó la fuerte lluvia que caía, ¿otra vez llovía? Estrechó los ojos cuando vio un bulto en el jardín, dio un paso fuera de la casa y comprobó que era ella, suspiró aliviado, no tendría que esperar a que se le pasara el berrinche, estaba en el suelo del jardín sentada, con la túnica cubriendo hasta sus hombros, veía su cuerpo temblar, caminó decidido sin importarle quedar empapado, se acercó al cuerpo de la mujer, se agachó a su altura y la abrazó por detrás. La sentía dar espasmos fuertes, y entonces la oyó… estaba llorando. Ella nunca estaba triste, la había hecho llorar el día que se había ido por primera vez, cuando volvió… y ahora ¿ahora porque lloraba?

-Bulma-susurró-¿Qué pasa?-no hubo respuesta-dímelo… ¿quieres que me vaya?-ella detuvo el fuerte llanto, y cambió por uno más suave-me iré si eso quieres… pero no llores-claro que lo haría… podía dejar de verla si eso era lo que ella quería, cualquier cosa que ella quisiera él lo haría. Había llegado a un punto en que no temía aceptar que ella era su mundo para él.

-no quiero que te vayas Vegeta…-soltó entre llanto-pero debes irte…-frunció las cejas confundido, ¿debía irse? Ósea… no es que ella quisiera que se fuera.

-¿Por qué debo irme?-preguntó, Bulma se volteó a verlo, él seguía abrazándola, la lluvia caía despacio-dime… explícame que pasa

-Vegeta… yo-miró el rostro preocupado del saiyajin, no era justo para él, él había sido paciente con ella… lo mínimo que merecía era la verdad-Vegeta yo… no moriré-lo vio fruncir las cejas confundido-soy inmortal…-el saiyajin abrió los ojos en sorpresa, abrió la boca levemente intentando articular alguna palabra, pero nada salía de sus labios-soy un ser divino…

-un… un ¿un se divino?-preguntó despacio, cualquier rastro de arrogancia o sarcasmo estaba fuera del rostro y tono de voz, el príncipe estaba confundido y en completo asombro-¿eres un dios o algo así?-preguntó frunciendo las cejas

-si…-alzó las cejas sin dejar su asombro, miraba a la mujer en sus brazos impactado-en mi planeta está prohibido la presencia de otros seres… solo dioses pueden visitarlo… por eso no está en tus registros saiyajin-sonrió con melancolía-pero… nunca ningún dios visitó mi planeta-susurró casi inaudible, pero para el sensible oído del saiya fue perfectamente perceptible.

-¿Por qué?-si cualquiera le hubiera dicho algo así antes, no lo hubiera creído, pero ella… ella era diferente, lo supo desde el primer día que la conoció, por eso ella sobrevivió su ataque, por eso ella era veloz, y resistía su ritmo en la cama… ella no era débil… era mucho más fuerte que él… las cosas empezaban a tener sentido.

-existen muchos universos…-habló mirando el pecho del príncipe-mi universo fue casi exterminado por un demonio que yo no alcancé a conocer en persona-Vegeta oía atentamente el relato de la peliturquesa, quería preguntar tantas cosas, pero prefería hacerlo después-era una niña cuando ese demonio atacó las galaxias lejanas, exterminó cada planeta, cada galaxia a su paso, los dioses encargados no pudieron hacer nada… ellos perecieron al igual que toda la vida a su paso-la lluvia había parado-cuando llegó a mi zona, de la que era encargada de proteger-miró al saiyajin a los ojos-destruyó todo… yo no pude hacer nada… era una niña… cuando creí que era el fin… esa cosa desapareció-hizo una pausa-no supe que le pasó… solo sabía que su energía ya no estaba-miró el vacío recordando-estaba sola… no había nada… no hay nada…-dejó caer su frente en el pecho del saiyajin-debía crear planetas… pero no pude… no sabía cómo hacerlo, me quedé sola a temprana edad, tenía cinco años de nacida… no aprendí de nadie cómo utilizar mis poderes, estaba destinada a estar sola siempre…

-pero yo estoy aquí contigo…-susurró él-tu destino no es estar sola, estabas sola pero ya no lo estás-tomó el rostro de ella con sus manos-jamás hubiera llegado aquí… pero pasó, erré en las coordenadas y llegué aquí-los ojos zafiro de ella brillaban con intensidad-y memoricé ese error por doce años mujer… no te olvidé, no hubo un solo día en que no pensara en ti… -chocó su frente con la de ella-creía que eras un sueño… que no eras real… me creí loco, y estoy aquí contigo… no estás sola Bulma… no estarás sola

-Vegeta… si te quedas conmigo-sollozó suavemente-morirás tarde o temprano…

-no importa... todos morimos… ahora o en un tiempo más ¿Qué más da?**-sonrió de lado, vio las lágrimas de ella rodar por su mejilla y mezclarse entre sus dedos.

-yo no moriré… no quiero verte morir Vegeta-susurró entre llanto, el saiyajin frunció las cejas y sonrió de lado.

-me iré a morir al bosque cuando eso pase-soltó sarcástico-no te darás cuenta y no me verás morir ¿te parece?

-no… idiota-sonrió entre llanto-Vegeta… yo te amo-el príncipe deshizo su semblante sarcástico y quedó en silencio, ¿ella lo amaba? Sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, besó sus labios con necesidad, movieron sus bocas en completa armonía, sus lenguas danzaron y se recorrieron reconociéndose, compartieron sus sabores y degustaron la calidez del otro.

-Bulma… yo no te dejaré-ella no dejaba de llorar, lo miraba a los ojos

-Vegeta… tienes una vida aparte de mí… hacías algo antes de venir aquí-sonrió-debes tener un propósito en tu vida… te amo demasiado como para verte perecer aquí, sin cumplir tus metas… quiero que seas feliz, que consigas lo que tú quieras

-mujer… solo te tengo a ti-Bulma abrió la boca sorprendida-solo te deseo a ti-él tocó su mejilla con suavidad-quiero permanecer junto a ti.

Cerró sus ojos lentamente, dejando escapar más lágrimas, sentía su ropa mojada pegada a su cuerpo, sintió los labios de él posarse en los suyos, no era justo… no era justo para él, y en cierto modo no era justo para ella, ¿Por qué debía verlo morir algún día? ¿Nunca serían capaces de estar juntos?

Podían volver a empezar…

* * *

bien... al fin saben que rayos es bulma xD muchas le atinaron en los comentarios xD es una especie de kaioshin, más que nada cumple con ese mismo rol pero no es de esa especie. xD bueno... el próximo cap es el final de esta loca historia xD espero que les haya gustado el cap y cualquier cosilla dígala no ma sin temorsh xD c: nos estamos leyendo :D chai chai


	8. Chapter 8

Disculpen la demora

**en el capítulo anterior, puse dos asteriscos en una frase de Vegeta, y olvidé aclararlo al final xDD es una frase que le copié a Aquiles, en Troya, la película.

* * *

Quizás la vida solo era un conjunto de sucesos, personas, momentos, épocas y vidas sin sentido aparente, quizás era todo parte de un libro que estaba pre-escrito, quizás solo eran muñecos de un ser infinitamente superior a ella misma, quizás solo estaban abandonados a la suerte del universo. Si había alguien superior que se encargaba de manejar los hilos del destino, quería saber cuál era su maldito problema, no podía ser tan cruel ¿o sí? de todas maneras, lo estaba siendo en ese momento, y en el momento en que permitió que Vegeta llegara a su planeta cuando era un niño.

Fue un mal juego del destino permitirle conocer la compañía, una broma cruel y hermosa, había sido lo mejor que le había pasado en su existencia, y no era para ella, él debía irse y quedó sumida en la tristeza ¿Cuándo iba a pensar que él volvería? Y fue ahí que entendió que el cruel destino no solo era para ella, sino que también para el príncipe, él no se había olvidado de ella, y había vuelto, para estar con ella.

¿Quién era el encargado de permitir esa crueldad?

Las lágrimas no dejaban de bajar por su mejilla mientras el saiyajin besaba sus labios con dulzura, la lluvia caía suavemente, era una crueldad permitirle conocer lo que era el amor y darse cuenta que viviría la desolación al perderlo. No era justo, definitivamente no era justo. Este no era su momento, no el de ellos.

Los labios de ella se movían con extrema lentitud, Vegeta saboreaba su boca con calma, quería llevarse toda esa tristeza que le carcomía el alma, había llegado a un punto en que ya no le importaba lo que pasaba con él con tal de verla feliz, había vivido la mayor parte de su vida pensando en ella, y ahora que por fin la encontraba, no estaba dispuesto a perderla, nadie podía arrebatársela, ella era suya, y de nadie más.

Se puso de pie con gracia al tiempo en que la envolvía en sus fuertes brazos, se sentía liviana entre su agarre, caminó a paso firme de vuelta a la casa que compartían en ese último tiempo, la lluvia no amainaba, al igual que las lágrimas de su pequeña diosa, entró a su hogar que de inmediato los envolvió con calor y comodidad, la llevó hasta el baño, ambos necesitaban una ducha para borrar las huellas del barro en sus cuerpos y ropas.

Le quitó la túnica con suavidad, sus movimientos eran con calma inusual en él, ajeno a su personalidad, pero no lo cuestionó en ese momento, Bulma se dejó hacer y deshacer mientras seguía sollozando. Él se deshizo de sus ropas y la guío hasta la ducha, echó a correr el agua caliente y los sumergió a ambos bajo el chorro de agua.

Sus manos recorrían su piel en movimientos reconfortantes y amorosos, ella necesitaba cariño en ese momento, y él estaba dispuesto a entregárselo, hizo uso de su fuerza de voluntad y le dio un baño ajeno a pensamientos lujuriosos, solo era él intentando reconfortarla, calmar su llanto.

Sentía las manos calientes del saiya dar suaves mimos por su espalda, ¿Por qué seguía dejando su huella en ella? ¿No entendía que él ya era demasiado perfecto para ella como para seguir dejando su marca en su cuerpo? Esa atención que él le brindaba no se la merecía, él era demasiado bueno para ella, quizás él no lo veía de ese modo, pero ella pensaba así, Vegeta era lo más perfecto que conocía, y ella no era digna de merecerlo, en esta vida o en otra.

¿Podría ser capaz de vivir otra vida?

Esa pregunta se coló en sus pensamientos, ignorando el hecho que el príncipe había dado por finalizado su baño, y la envolvió en una toalla, haciendo lo mismo con su propio cuerpo, la guío hasta la habitación que compartían y la sentó en su nidito, el príncipe la rodeaba de cuidados, secando su delicado cuerpo con la tela, admiraba su cuerpo en silencio, había estado con tantas mujeres, quizás más atractivas que Bulma, pero no le provocaron nunca ni un ápice de lo que la peliturquesa le producía, ella era realmente de otro mundo… sonrío al pensarlo, su blanquecina piel se veía erizada por el aire frío que se colaba por la ventana.

Cuando vio al saiyajin ponerse de pie y cerrar las puertas de la ventana cayó en la realidad, alejando sus ideas recientes, miró al hombre acercarse a ella y mirarla concentrado, ya no se veía ese semblante frío y arrogante, se veía relajado y en calma. ¿Así se tomaba él su verdad?

-Vegeta…-su voz era apenas un murmullo, pero él fue capaz de oírla, alzó su mirada mientras sus manos seguían su rumbo de frotar la toalla contra su piel para eliminar los rastros de humedad.

-¿uhm?-sus ojos se encontraron, ella se perdió en sus profundas orbes oscuras, llenas de misterios, envolviéndola y sumergiéndola en ellas, él se maravilló con sus brillantes ojos zafiros, tan expresivos y hermosos-¿Qué es lo que pasa mujer?

-¿me amas?-el pecho del príncipe se comprimió ante esa pregunta, ¿Qué sí la amaba? Sí, él creía que lo que sentía por ella era amor, en su vida jamás experimentó ese cálido sentimiento, ni por él ni por alguien más, lo que sentía por Bulma estaba más allá de su raciocinio, él lo atribuía a eso… al amor. Pero, era mucho más sencillo asumirlo que decirlo, hace tiempo que había entendido que lo que sentía por ella no era una atracción física cualquiera, pero ¿cómo decirlo? La palabra se atoraba en su garganta, se sentía inútil, incluso cobarde… no salía… de su garganta no salía una respuesta, solo podía mirarla fijamente a los ojos, sentía sus mejillas arder, de pronto la habitación se volvió calurosa, tragó saliva nervioso, sintiendo una obstrucción por su faringe. Abrió la boca para responder, pero no salía nada.

Bulma miró el acongojado rostro del príncipe, podía verlo en sus ojos, él la amaba, pero no estaba listo para decirlo, sonrío dulcemente al saiyajin, este la miró confundido, no entendía la reacción de la peliturquesa, por un momento entró en pánico, pensando que ella no entendía sus sentimientos y que podía hacerla sentir peor de lo que ya se sentía, se angustió, y el peso en sus hombros fue casi insoportable, antes que pudiera excusarse, la mano de ella acarició su mejilla, observó el rostro de la mujer sin decir una palabra, se veía más aliviada y la tristeza dejaba poco a poco el rostro de ella.

-descuida… sé la respuesta-sonrío-Vegeta yo…-agachó la mirada, buscando las palabras exactas-yo…-levantó la mirada, sintió sus ojos humedecerse nuevamente-gracias…

-¿Por qué?-musitó confundido, Bulma volvía a llorar, pero esta vez no se veían que fueran lágrimas de dolor, era otro sentimiento que envolvía a la mujer, pero no lograba identificarlo

-por llegar a mí…-tomó su cincelado rostro con ambas manos, aun en la penumbra podía notarse el alto contraste que salía a relucir entre ambas pieles-siento que… fue una mala jugada del destino el habernos conocido-Vegeta quiso hablar, contradecir su absurdo pensamiento ¿cómo podía pensar así? ¡Era lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado en su miserable vida! Y ¿ella lo veía como una mala jugada del destino? ¿Intentaba burlarse de él?-pero ha sido lo más hermoso que me ha pasado-sonrío luchando con las lágrimas que rodaban por su tersa mejilla-gracias a ti, sé lo que es amar-besó sus labios, un beso lleno de amor y sentimientos de gratitud-por ti dejaré mi vida Vegeta

-Bulma yo…-quería decirle que también la amaba, que él mataría por ella, sufriría por ella, pasaría pellejerías solo por verla sonreír, pero los puros sentimientos de ella lo nublaron, en su vida había sido testigo de más hermosos sentimientos, ella era un ángel en los brazos de un demonio, así lo sentía él-moriría por ti mujer…-susurró con voz ronca-mataría por ti… eres mía-la besó, de la única forma en que se sentía cómodo, un beso cargado de deseo, pasión y lujuria, ella respondió intentando mantener el ritmo, en el esfuerzo su toalla cayó hasta sus caderas, el príncipe apegó su duro pecho al cuerpo de la peliturquesa, soltando el aliento cuando sintió sus senos chocar con su caliente piel.

Quiso detener lo que estaba a punto de comenzar para terminar la plática, al punto que ella quería llegar, para explicarle que cuando dijo que dejaría su vida por él, no estaba siendo romántica o poética, era la verdad, era lo que haría para estar con él.

Era la solución que había encontrado para que pudieran amarse sin restricciones, porque estaba segura que el príncipe la amaba, él no lo diría ahora, quizás tampoco cuando se volvieran a ver, pero no era importante, con sus acciones ella lo entendía, y estaba segura que lo volvería a entender…

Vegeta era su todo, y esperaba responder a ello, las cosas no serían fáciles para él, pero ella estaría allí al final de la tormenta para él, y no lo dejaría por nada en el mundo, lucharía por él, de eso estaba completamente segura.

Sus pensamientos se pausaron cuando sintió las manos del saiyajin rodear su diminuta cintura, apegándola a su firme cuerpo, gimió bajo su toque posesivo, lleno de amor y anhelo por poseerla, ella no se le negaría, jamás… no podía decirle que no a su adorado saiyajin. Vegeta la tomó sin esfuerzo y la posó en la cama con delicadeza, sin soltar sus labios.

Introdujo su lengua en la cavidad bucal de ella con necesidad de probarla, de sentirla, de saborear todo de ella. Sus lenguas danzaron sin tregua, mientras sus manos recorrían cada curva de su mujer, la prenda que cubría su cintura cayó fortuitamente en el camino en que la llevó hasta la cama, ambos cuerpos completamente desnudos chocaron contra sí, deleitándose con el calor que se brindaron mutuamente.

Dejó sus labios para bajar hasta sus montes, besó y lamió su piel dejando un rastro de su saliva en el camino, succionó su botón rosa pastel, mientras que con su mano le brindaba atención a su otro seno menos afortunado, pronto cambió de turnos dándole su atención debida, los gemidos de Bulma resonaron por la habitación, amaba que fuera tan sensible ante su tacto, oír su goce lo hacía gozar también, que ella disfrutara lo hacía disfrutar aún más ¿de eso se trataba amar? ¿Poner la felicidad del otro antes que la tuya? Sí era así, entonces no había dudas… él la amaba con todas su fuerzas, no había nada que le importara más que verla feliz.

-Vegeta-gimió la peliturquesa, él susodicho alzó su mirada sin soltar su aperitivo, las mejillas de la mujer estaban sonrosadas, podía ver el tono de su piel más oscuro bajo la tenue luz que se colaba por la ventana-Te amo

-lo sé-soltó cuando liberó su monte, acercó su rostro al de ella, mirándola con deseo, admirando su belleza, sus ojos eran los más bellos que había visto, todo en ella era lo más bello, no podía ver defectos, estaba cegado de amor-¿sabes lo que siento?-musitó en un ronco gruñido bajo los efectos de la excitación, se coló entre sus piernas sin más preámbulo-¿sabes lo que significas para mí?-las manos de ella acariciaron sus mejillas, ella le sonrío como solía hacerlo, una sonrisa llena de confianza y diversión, sus pómulos se alzaron achicando sus ojos, la curva de su sonrisa exhibiéndose con orgullo. Y él quedó sin aliento al admirarla en silencio

-lo mismo que significas para mí enano-antes que pudiera replicar por su apodo, ella cubrió sus labios con los de ella, rodeo su fuerte cuello con sus delicadas manos acercándolo a su cuerpo, instándolo a terminar lo que empezaron, sintió las caderas de ella alzarse, invitándolo a fundirse en su interior, estuvo tentado a obedecerla, pero creía que era muy pronto para ello.

Una de sus manos bajó hasta la zona sur de ella, hundiéndose en sus pliegues rosas, los pétalos cálidos le dieron la bienvenida a su invasor, usando ambos dedos acarició su interior, los quejidos de ella se colaron entre besos, y él los devoró con hambre de más, movió sus dedos con experiencia entre el néctar de su intimidad, las caderas de ella se menearon al ritmo de sus dedos, intensificando el placer que amenazaba con apoderarse de su cuerpo.

Su mano libre se apoderó de uno de sus pechos, masajeándolo con firmeza más no con fuerza, amasó el suave y blando monte gruñendo por lo bajo por la necesidad de terminar con su calvario y hundir su erección en ella de una vez, pero luchó en contra de sus instintos primales, estar con ella siempre era una lucha interna, entre lo que su cuerpo, alma y mente querían. Al final no sabía quién ganaba, solo sabía que cuando dejaban de amarse sus cuerpos, todos quedaban felices llenos de satisfacción.

Los dedos del príncipe entraban y salían de su interior, con intensidad única, que solo Vegeta podía hacer uso de, su respiración se volvió pesada y pausada, sentía la ola de placer originarse paulatinamente, arrasando lentamente con sus nervios, llevando el goce hasta la última célula de su cuerpo, su hinchado clítoris se tensó y vibró bajo el toque del saiyajin, sus uñas se enterraron en los fuertes brazos de él, alzó su cadera al momento en que el orgasmo la golpeó, su gemido fue ocultado bajo los besos posesivos del príncipe, se tragó su aliento hinchando su pecho con orgullo de su victoria.

Liberó sus labios para que pudiera respirar con calma, sus dedos dejaron su interior y los llevó a su boca al instante, lamió y saboreó el néctar de ella con júbilo, sin despegar sus penetrantes ojos del rostro de ella, Bulma lo miró avergonzada, él siempre hacía lo mismo, y no dejaba de sentirse apenada. Sentó su cuerpo cuando vio la posibilidad en el momento en que guerrero se separó de ella para probar sus dedos, antes que él pudiera reclamar por su acción, las manos de la mujer tomaron su miembro caliente, hinchado y duro de deseo. Abrió la boca para cuestionarla, ella nunca tomaba esas iniciativas, estaba recién iniciando en sus encuentros amatorios, aún no se daba el tiempo de enseñarle o guiarla en lo que a él le gustaba, no pudo evitar sorprenderse por su acción.

La delicada mano de ella rodeó su hombría, su piel era caliente al tacto, siempre pensó que la piel del saiyajin era bastante caliente, no creyó encontrar piel más calurosa, pero había partes que no había tocado, y que ahora comprobaba que sí las había más calientes. Sus dedos rozaron la punta de su virilidad, sintiendo la humedad en la base de su miembro, llena de curiosidad llevó su mismo dedo hasta sus labios, probándolo, provocando inocentemente al príncipe con ese simple gesto, las mejillas del guerrero ardieron avergonzado, se sentía como un novato bajo la caricia de ella, estaba ansioso por ver hasta donde llegaría.

-¿puedo lamerlo?-esa pregunta hizo comprimir el pecho del príncipe, la ansiedad y excitación invadió su cuerpo, llenándolo de deseo.

-quizás no es el momento-susurró con voz ronca de excitación, el rostro de la mujer se ensombreció en la confusión, desvió su mirada avergonzado, sabía que sí dejaba que hiciera lo que quería, sería el fin de su acto por ahora, se conocía lo suficiente para saber que su tiempo sería escaso, y no quería que fuera así. No ahora al menos-quiero sentirte-musitó con más confianza en su voz, volviendo su rostro hasta ella, sin previo aviso la empujó de vuelta a la cama y se posicionó en el lugar favorito en toda su vida, entre sus piernas.

Hundió su excitación en su interior húmedo y caliente sin pausa, el gritito de ella fue silenciado con un beso lleno de pasión por parte del príncipe, la embistió con fuerza auto medida, sus estocadas eran profundas e intensas, las piernas de ella rodearon su cintura, abrazándolo, acunándolo bajo su toque. Sus pequeñas manos se afirmaron de los fuertes y esculpidos hombros del saiyajin, podía ver el ceño fruncido de su rostro con cada embestida que le propiciaba, su rostro lleno de concentración en su tarea, no pudo evitar sonreír ante el espectáculo que su Amor le brindaba, él era perfecto, amaba cada gesto de él, su mirada fría e inexpresiva que se llenaba de deseo cada vez que la miraba, sus labios que siempre adornaban su rostro en una mueca de fastidio, o que le sonreía burlonamente, su amplia frente que se arrugaba cada vez que lo hacía enfadar, su pelo que desafiaba la gravedad, tan negro y erizado, levantándose imponente siempre, al igual que él. Él era perfecto. Y ella lo amaba, y él a ella.

Antes que pudiera notarlo, las lágrimas fluían por sus ojos hasta esconderse entre sus cabellos, besó el hombro del guerrero callando sus sollozos, sentía su cuerpo y mente como dos individuos aparte y con vida propia.

Su cuerpo reaccionaba a las caricias e intensas embestidas de Vegeta, sentía su propio placer aproximarse, oía los gruñidos llenos de goce por parte del príncipe, sentía sus labios en la curva de su cuello, sus gemidos y los jadeos cerca de su oído, sus caderas se movían al ritmo que marcaba el saiyajin, aunque su cuerpo estaba por experimentar su liberación, no podía dejar de pensar en lo feliz que era gracias a él, estaba tan agradecida por esa "mala jugada" del destino, estaba tan feliz por tener a Vegeta en su vida, que no podía dejar de llorar por ello.

Sentía las contracciones de le intimidad de ella rodear su miembro, no podía ver su rostro, siempre disfrutaba de ver la expresión de su mujer cuando llegaba a su clímax, pero ahora ella escondía su rostro en su hombro, eso no impidió que él liberara su semilla en su interior, gruñendo y gimiendo bajo una estocada más intensa, vibrando en su interior, sintiendo su virilidad temblar en su interior cálido y húmedo. Su respiración era agitada, se sentía como si hubiera entrenado por horas, era increíble lo fácil que podía agotarse cuando estaba con ella, sonrío al pensar que quizás estaba baja su condición física por culpa de su propia debilidad, ella. Pero era una debilidad que adoraba.

Apenas su respiración se volvió más pasible, pudo oír los sollozos de Bulma, asustado salió de su interior pensando que la había dañado, movió sus hombros para poder ver su rostro, la peliturquesa sollozaba en silencio, las lágrimas caían como si fueran una llave a presión, sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus labios torcidos en una mueca encogieron su pecho.

-Bulma… ¿te hice daño?-preguntó temeroso de oír la respuesta, ella negó con la cabeza, meciendo unos mechones que se pegaron a su frente por la capa de sudor que ambos cuerpos lucían por el reciente esfuerzo-¿Qué pasa?-esperó que ella calmara su llanto, intentó leer su tristeza en su rostro, reflejada en sus ojos, pero lo único que vio fue… ¿alegría? Y la sonrisa de ella se lo confirmó.

-lo siento-musitó entre sollozos-no dejo de llorar… debo estar fastidiándote ¿no?-limpió sus ojos con los puños de sus manos, Vegeta aun sin bajarse del cuerpo de la mujer la observaba en silencio, esperando una respuesta, si no le había hecho daño ¿Qué pasaba con ella entonces?

-¿Qué pasa mujer?-susurró mientras dejaba caer su peso en el cuerpo pequeño de ella-¿Por qué no dejas de llorar?

-lloro porque estoy feliz…-sonrió cálidamente al príncipe-me haces feliz Vegeta-el pecho del saiyajin se llenó de dicha y orgullo, orgullo por ser capaz de hacer feliz a la mujer que amaba, y de dicha por verla feliz, pero no dejaba de sentir una pizca de preocupación, creía conocerla… y había algo que estaba fuera su conocimiento.

-tú… tú también a mí-confesó avergonzado, oyó una risita cantarina por parte de su mujer, desvió la mirada avergonzado, ocultándose de ella.

-Vegeta-su voz se volvió seria de repente, el príncipe volteó a verla reconociendo de inmediato por su tono de voz que algo de suma importancia le diría-no podemos estar juntos-sintió un fuerte dolor atravesar su pecho, más doloroso que cualquier ataque que había vivido antes, iba a replicar, decirle que a él no le importaba morir, siempre y cuando pasara el resto de su vida junto a ella, pero fue interrumpido antes que incluso empezara a contestar-no ahora al menos-el rostro del saiyajin se llenó de confusión ante su declaración, Bulma parecía tranquila, sus ojos oceánicos lo miraban llenos de amor y ternura, su mano acarició su mejilla ardiente, con toques suaves y delicados.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-musitó temiendo la respuesta, no era consciente del dolor punzante de su abdomen, un dolor producido por los nervios y las ansias, sus latidos golpeaban su cuerpo con fuerza.

-debemos esperar…-fue su única respuesta, Vegeta se quedó en silencio intentando comprender sus palabras, Bulma levantó su rostro para unir sus labios a los de él, cerró sus ojos sintiendo la calidez que ella le obsequió con su caricia-¿crees poder hacerlo?

-esperé doce años por ti mujer-respondió en un murmullo-¿Cuánto más debo esperar?-ella besó sus labios con ternura, tenía la sensación que esto era una despedida, sentía el dolor adueñarse de su pecho, y no podía evitar sentirse mal por ello, hace mucho tiempo que no sentía tristeza, la última vez fue cuando le dijeron lo de su planeta y su raza.

-no te darás cuenta…-susurró ella, el príncipe frunció el ceño con molestia ¿cómo que no se daría cuenta? ¿Estaba tomándole el pelo? ¡Era de ella de quién estaban hablando! ¿Cómo no notaría su ausencia?

-sé clara Bulma-respondió empezando a impacientarse, la mujer sonrió ante la confusión del rostro de él, besó sus labios y rodeo su cuello con sus manos, él quería seguir interrogándola, que le dejara en claro sus intenciones, pero los besos de ella lo distraían, y lo único que podía hacer era esperar que ella se dignara a responder.

-renunciaré a mi vida…-los ojos de él se abrieron en sorpresa, el dolor de su pecho se profundizó y se reflejó en su rostro-tranquilo enano… nos veremos otra vez-acarició su mejilla con ternura-pero no ahora… no así-besó sus labios otra vez, llevándose consigo el dolor que empezaba a formarse en el interior de su alma.

-no entiendo…-el rostro del saiyajin reflejaba confusión pura, tenía la horrible sensación que iba a perderla, y no lo quería, definitivamente eso no era lo que él quería, si ella quería alejarse de él prefería que fuera honesta y lo dijera, pero que jugara con sus sentimientos y confundiera su mente era cruel… estaba a punto de perder los estribos…

-nos volveremos a ver Vegeta-besó sus labios, pero él no respondió, sus ojos reflejaban la incertidumbre, debía ser clara con él-pero no así… yo no seré lo que soy ahora-sujetó su rostro con ambas manos y lo obligó a mirarla fijamente a los ojos-dejaré mi inmortalidad… para ello… debo borrar mi existencia-los ojos del saiya se abrieron sorprendidos-nos veremos otra vez Vegeta-susurró-no te dejaré… confía en mí.

-¿te olvidaré?-preguntó en un hilo de voz-¿todo esto se irá a la mierda?-preguntó rechinando los dientes, sintió el cuerpo del príncipe tensarse, tragó saliva y suspiró intentando calmarse a sí misma.

-Vegeta… confía en mi-pidió mirándolo suplicante-te amo… y no te dejaré… nos volveremos a ver-él negó con la cabeza, intentando no oírla-serán otras las circunstancias, pero te amaré… y-Vegeta no la oía, no la miraba, sintió una ola de temor recorrer su cuerpo, la angustia subirse a su garganta-Vegeta mírame…

-estás jugando conmigo mujer…-rechinó frustrado… se sentía como un tonto, no sabía que podía hacer, había renunciado a todo por ella, y ella le decía esos disparates… que no entendía.

-no Vegeta-buscó su rostro con sus manos, lo acercó al de ella, chocando su frentes-Te amo… por ti haré esto. Ahora no podemos estar juntos, pero lo estaremos, confía en mí, será difícil… pero no renunciaré a ti-besó sus labios por última vez, y él lo sabía, por algún motivo que desconocía, el dolor y la frustración que sintió se esfumaron cuando los labios de ella tocaron los suyos, con ese beso ella le traspasó todo su amor por él, y él fue capaz de entenderla, confiar en su método y aceptar el triste hecho de sus vidas.

Ellos no podían estar juntos.

 _No ahora_.

No hubo más palabras, se besaron y amaron en silencio, sus cuerpos dijeron el resto, se entregaron el uno al otro, sus temores, anhelos y deseos fueron conocidos por el otro, aceptados y valorados, eran uno. Sus cuerpos chocaron y se fundieron, sus pieles se juntaron al punto que no se sabía dónde empezaba y terminaba el otro. Su amor fue compartido y devuelto, se rindieron ante el abrazo de sus sentimientos, dieron rienda suelta a su amor y a su pasión, como despedida. Era la última vez que se amarían, y ambos lo sabían, pero no lo vieron de ese modo, no se entregaron dando el todo por el todo, no, se entregaron como siempre, porque siempre se amaron profundamente, siempre entregaron lo mejor del otro, y siempre lo recibieron gustosos. Cayeron rendidos cuando sus cuerpos no pudieron seguir el ritmo de su amor, con movimientos suaves las caricias declinaron y se volvieron sombras cálidas recorriendo sus carnes, sus respiraciones se hicieron lentas y eran el único sonido en toda la habitación, en la casa, y en el planeta.

Cerraron sus ojos, sabiendo que cuando los abrieran él no estaría para ella, y ella no estaría para él. Pero aliviados de saber que tarde o temprano se volverían a amar.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

El blanco de su mente era de lo único que era consciente cuando la voz automática de la vaina lo despertó, estrechó sus ojos mirando su entorno, casi confundido, no era primera vez que se sentía así, la mayoría del tiempo en sus veintiocho años era así, despertaba con la sensación de que había olvidado algo importante, que algo faltaba, tragó saliva incómodo con la sensación que se acunaba en su pecho, la sensación de pérdida constante, la sensación de que algo no estaba bien.

Sacudió su cabeza para borrar esos absurdos pensamientos, no era propio de un saiyajin pensar y sentirse así, muchas veces se avergonzaba de sentirse así, de pensar en ello, él era el príncipe de los saiyajin, no podía permitir que esa extraña sensación lo confundiera, arrugó su ceño frustrado con su debilidad, miró por el vidrio de su nave hacia el exterior, podía ver los cuerpos celestes adornar su paisaje negro intenso, a cierta distancia, una orbe azul brillante esperando por él.

Sonrió malicioso al pensarlo, esa bola de barro era la solución a todos sus problemas, Raditz no fue tan inútil al fin y al cabo, con su muerte pudo ser capaz de oír cosas de lo más interesante, ahora iba en búsqueda de respuestas y de ciertas esferas mágicas para cumplir su deseo de inmortalidad, para vencer al tirano y adueñarse del universo, las cosas no podían ser mejor para el príncipe de lo saiyajin.

-Vegeta… ¿estás ahí?-la voz de su subordinado lo sacó de sus pensamientos, contestó un gruñido en respuesta-por lo que dijo Raditz, las terrícolas son compatibles con los saiyajin-se escuchó un carraspeo en la línea-puede ser nuestra oportunidad de crear guerreros más fuertes

-no seas absurdo Nappa-gruñó el príncipe-podríamos poner en peligro nuestra posición

-oh tienes razón-rodó los ojos como si pudiera ver el tonto rostro del saiyajin calvo, fijó su mirada nuevamente en el planeta azul.

 _Azul._

Le gustaba ese color, desde que era niño… si no fuera habitado por la escoria de la raza humana no pensaría en destruirlo, lástima… sonrío malicioso, moría de ansias por llegar a la Tierra, estaba seguro que todos sus problemas se solucionarían con su llegada a ese planeta, y que su vida cambiaría por completo, _que encontraría lo que buscaba hace tanto tiempo_.

Fin.

* * *

*bien, antes que nada quería disculparme si usted, lector, esperó este capítulo, me demoré bastante en terminar, pero los trabajos y el interés en mis otras historias declinó mi afecto por esta xd perdón.

siento que el final es como de las teleseries, cuando uno no queda conforme con el final y siempre son fomes, xDD perdón si los decepcioné, a decir verdad apenas se me ocurrió esta loca historia, pensé en terminarla así.

disculpen si los decepcioné :c es primera vez que finalizo un fic, y espero de todo corazón que no haya decepcionado sus esperanzas.

muchas gracias a los que leyeron hasta acá, y no se aburrieron de esta extraña idea que un día nació en mi cabeza loca, bastante loca no? en fin, muchas gracias por leer, a esas personitas que dejaron su comentario y a quiénes le dieron fav y follow c:

muchas gracias! y nos leemos en otra cosa loca que escriba c:

saludos


End file.
